Souls Saga: Book Two - Transcend the Soul
by wolfrunnerable12
Summary: What happens when Maka and her friends meet their kids, but don't realize it? What if the end of Asura, didn't mean the end of madness...but the begining? What would happen if Genie Hunter WASN'T the strongest Scythe Tecnique out there? What if the Little Demon wasn't alone? Find out.
1. About

**EDITED**

Claire Evans. Daughter of Maka and Soul Eater Evans. She can transform into a scythe and is the Weapon partner of Coal.

Coal. Son of Lord Death, also known as Death the Kid and Liz Thompson. He is the Meister that controls the scythe, Claire Evans. He is also the causin of Tessa Thompson.

Tsuna Star. Daughter of Black*Star and Tsubaki. She is the Meister that controls the sword, Chris Edmund.

Chris Edmund. A new comer and a weapon. He can transform into a broadsword and is the Weapon Partner of Tsuna Star.

Tessa Thompson. Daughter of Patty Thompson and causin of Coal. She can transform into a pistol and is the Weapon Partner of Cera Raven.

Cera Raven. A new commer and known Witch that is also the Meister that controls the pistol Tessa Thompson.

Six new Meisters and their Weapon partners...

One new deadly enemy bent on revenge...

A trip to the past, in order to protect the future...


	2. Arrogance?

**Okay, so I am a SoulXMaka and KidXLiz fan. However, please note that for this fanfic I placed Soul and Maka's daughter(a Scythe like Soul) with Kid and Liz's son(a meister and grim Reaper like Kid). I made them both a Weapon-Meister Pair AND a Romantic Pair. Yes they are already an item from the get go, so I hope this pleases both SoulXMaka and KidXLiz fan like me. I also hope this pleases MakaXKid fans out there. Enjoy~**

The figure ran through the darkened streets, ahead of him was some kind of creature. The creature was clearly female, her long greasy black hair completely covering her face and her nails were at least three inches long. Her pursuer, was younger-looking then she was...perhaps twelve or thirteen at the most. He was male with short cropped black hair and a black suit-like get up. On his right ring finger, he wore a ring in the shape of a skull. The boy continued to chase his target, before coming to an abrupt halt at the base of a flight of steps.

The creature had stoped to.

At the top of the stairs, stood a girl about the same age as the boy that had chased the creature to the steps. She wore a navy blue schoolgirl uniform and had long ashy blond hair in two pigtails. A thick red hairband, with black zig zag patturns on top of and under it along the edges in her hair. Her red eyes flashed as she smirked at the creature and boy, crossing her arms.

"Well its about time.", said the boy, "I was getting worried I'd have to catch this Kishin by myself."

The girl laughed, "You wish partner."

The creature growled and jumped at the girl with her claws out, "Nine-Inch Nails."

The girl only grinned and jumped up into the air, causing the creature to miss. She landed beside the boy.

"Enough with the showing off Claire. Let's finish this already.", said the black haired boy, as the creature turned to face the pair again.

"Yeah okay, I hear you Coal. Let's go!", the girl named Claire glowed a pale white, before she she was replaced by a scythe. The blade of the scythe was black on the top half, and was separated from it's lower silver half by a zig zag patterned line.

Coal caught the weapon and held it in front of him, "Kishin Fray D. Sadoko, in the name of the Grim Reaper your soul belongs to us."

The Kishin laughed and leapt at the Meister bringing its claws down to strike at the young Reaper. There was the sound of metal grinding against metal, as the Reaper brought up the black and silver blade to block the kishin's attack. "Pathetic.", Coal said, narrowing his eyes and pushing back against the Kishin. He forced the Kishin to back off and griped the pole of the scythe tighter.

"This is taking too long Coal.", Claire appeared on the side of the blade, "I thought you wanted to end this quickly."

Coal looked at the girl on the blade, "I do. You ready?"

The Weapon grinned up at her Meister, "Whenever you are."

The boy nodded. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!", they shouted in unison. The scythe blade glowed and expanded, before becoming straight with the two ends pointed in towards the Scythe Meister. "Now Coal!", yelled Claire at her partner.

The black haired boy slashed the scythe's glowing blade at the Kishin, "Witch Hunter!", he yelled, as the blade sliced the Kishin in half. When the young Reaper landed on his feet again, Claire reached out and grabbed the glowing red soul hoovering in front of them.

"Anouther success job and soul number 75. Great job, as useuall.", she grinned at her partner, before swallowing the soul. The two hadnt been working together for very long, yet it looked like they'd been partners for awhile. But they had grown up together, with their parents being close friends and all.

"That's all the souls we have to collect for tonight. We should head back to the Academy and report to our parents.", said Coal, heading up the flight of steps.

Claire soon caught up to the young Reaper as they headed through the dark streets again.

As the Weapon and Meiater pair left, a dark figure stood on top of a near by building watching them. "The son of the Grim Reaper and the daughter of the one with the Excorsim Wavelength. An obstical that needs to be cleared indeed."

Inside the Academy, the pair walked down the halls until they came to a large metal door. Claire knocked on the door, before the pair walked in.

After walking through a pathway of guillotine arches, the two stoped, "Dad.", said Coal. In the center of the room, stood five figures and all of them looked up when the pair walked into the room. Two men and three women: One of the men looked a lot like Coal, only with a skull ring on each hand and with three white stripes on one side of his hair. The other man had a bit more of a relaxed pose, white messy hair and red eyes like Claire's. Two of the women beside the black haired man both had blond hair and looked remarkably alike the other. The other had ashy blond hair pulled up int a neat bun, olive green eyes and a white nurse uniform over her attire. The women in the nurse uniform walked over to the two students and drew Claire into a hug.

The Weapon froze and rolled her eyes,"Mom.", she hissed slightly annoyed.

"How did it go? Looks like you two are making progress collecting souls.", said the man in the black suit, looking at Coal.

"We just collected soul number 75.", he replied.

"And we wanted to see if there were any other missions that we can do.", Claire huffed as she broke away from the school nurse, to rejoin the Meister.

"Well there is one mission.", said the white haired man, crossing his arms.

Claire's and Coal's heads snapped up and both looked at the adults carefully.

The school nurse looked at the the man, "That's too dangerous for one-star students like them Soul. They can't do it. They're not ready for something like that yet."

"Calm down Maka. It was only a suggestion.", Soul replied, "And if Kid thinks they can handle it, why not?"

"A suggestion that I like.", said Kid suddenly,"That's not a bad idea. Of course..Maka's right about it being difficult. I was going to send a three-star Weapon and Meister pair originally to take care of it."

Liz, Maka, Soul and Patty looks at the Grim Reaper for a minute.

"Come on Uncle Kid.", said Claire eager to know now,"Tell us about the mission."

"We can handle it ourselves dad.", agreed Coal, with a slightly boared look.

Kid sighed,"If you two are so sure you can handle it, then very well. There is a powerful Meister and his Weapon that used to come here to Death Weapon Meister Academy. He has recently gone rouge and started to hunt human souls with his partner. If they are not stoped for good soon, the Weapon is sure to become a Kishin and wreck havoc in Death City. That's one thing we can not allow."

"So our job is to find these guys and take them out?", said Claire, "Sounds easy enough. We'll make a quick job of it no problem."

"Just what kind of Weapon and Meister were these guys exactly?", asked Coal.

"Not that different from the two of you.", grinned Soul,"In fact...the Meister was a Scythe Meister. And I wouldn't be getting over confident if I were you, you might find this pair tougher then you think."

"We can handle it dad. Coming Coal?", asked Claire leaving the Death Room.

Coal shoved his hands in his pockets and fallowed his partner out of the room.

When the two left, Kid looked at Soul and Maka, "I know you're going to want to go easy on them, but don't. We need them pushed to their limits. That's the whole point of this after all."

Soul and Maka nodded, before leaving the Death Room.

Later on that night in the city~

"Oh man! Can't we head back already Coal? I mean, we've been walking around Death City for what feels like hours and these guys haven't showed up. Maybe it was a false alarm or something. I mean, it is possible that our parents got this wrong for once, right?", Claire walked next to Coal as they walked down the streets of Death City.

"It is possible, but not with something like this. Let's keep looking.", said Coal, "We have a duty to do as represenatatives of the DWMA. Besides, if we succeed then this will cunt as souls numbers 76 and 77. And you'll be that much closer to be a Death Scythe."

The girl sighed, "I hate it when you get so logical like that. You know that when you mention becoming a Death Scythe, that I can't say no."

Coal laughed. The pair walked down the streets a little longer, until Coal stoped suddenly.

Claire had just enough of a warning to stop from crashing into him. She stumbled back and found her balence again, "Coal! What are you...!?" But the Weapon didn't have time to finish, because the young Reaper cut her off.

"We're not alone anymore.", Coal looked up and turns around behind them,"There."

Both looked behind them, in time two see two dark figures facing them and not moving. "Think that's who we are looking for?", Claire asked. As if in response to the girl's question, one of the figures started to glow until he transformed into a scythe. The strange Meister caught the Weapon and twirled it, before resting it behind his shoulder.

"Claire.", the black haired boy didn't take his eyes off of the figure in front of them.

"On it.", Claire transformed into her weapon form and landed in her Meister's hands, before appearing on the blade, "Let's see whats so powerful about these two anyway."

The two Wepons and Meisters fought, but the DWMA students weren't getting very far. The Meister knocked Coal back and slashed at the young Reaper with the scythe. The black haired boy winced when he felt the blade make contact with his arm, before shoving himself away from the opposing Meister with Claire. "Damn it!", he hissed glancing at the cut. It was long, but didn't look very deep.

Claire appeared on the blade of the scythe and looked up at her Meister,"You okay Coal?", she asked worried about him.

Coal looked at her,"Im fine Claire, it's just a scratch. But these guys...they're stronger then we thought."

The opposing Meister laughed,"Let's end this. Soul Resonance!" The blade of the Meisters scythe, started to glow and grew into a large cresent moon-like shape, as the Meister charged the two Academy students, "Witch Hunter!"

"Coal! Gaurd!", yelled Claire, but her warning came too late.

The young Grim Reaper was thrown back and collapsed to the ground several feet away from the other Meister-Weapon pair.

"Coal!", yelled Claire, appearing on the silver and black blade again in a panic.

In the Death Room~

Patty looked at Kid, "Still, why pit them against Maka and Soul? They look like they have no idea who they are really fighting."

"That's because they don't. ", the Grim Reaper replied, "Claire and Coal have no idea they are fighting Soul and Maka. The goal of this remedial lesson isn't to see how strong they are...as a Grim Reaper Coal is strong enough on his own. But when you add Claire's abilities that she inherited from Maka and Soul...you get the idea. But they don't see that. The point of this remidial lesson is to try and get them to work together as a team. To use each others strengths to their advantage. Just because they can resonate souls with each other to use Witch Hunter, doesn't mean that they are truly working together. They are still just charging into the battle. They use Witch Hunter on a mere whim. I pit them against Soul and Maka, because the situations aren't that different from each other when you look at it closely." Kid looked from Patty to the mirror again to watch the battle, "Besides, since both Maka and Coal are Scythe Meisters it's the perfect test for the two. Not to mention Claire is Souls daughter and she is a scythe just like her father. Like I said, it's the perfect match up to truely test Coal's and Claire's skills and teamwork."

"You're pushing them this hard on purpose.", said Liz, "Is that smart Kid?".

Kid was silent as he watched the battle with narrowed eyes.

Back in the city streets~

Coal was panting hard, having just bearly dodged the opponent's Witch Hunter.

"Coal.", Clair appeared on the silver and black blade of the scythe and looked up at her Meister,"Our normal attacks won't work, not even Witch Hunter. "

"I know Claire and I've been thinking.", said the young Grim Reaper eyeing their opponents, "We've got to stop this pathetic excuse for a partnership."

Claire's eyes widened in worry,"What?! You want to brake up now!?"

"That's not what I meant Claire, women always jump to the wrong conclusions.", huffed the black haired boy,"I meant that our souls are resonating with each other, but its not working. We're not focused enough. What we're doing is the same as running into battle blind. We can't align our souls like your parents do, we need to change it up a little bit if we want to stop these guys."

Claire nodded, understanding what her partner was saying,"Yeah. Let's give it a try. Ready when you are."

Coal nodded and became silent for a moment, trying to focus on the Weapon's soul wavelength.

The older Scythe Meister looked at the Weapon in his hand and whispered a quick conversation with it, before looking at the two students. The figure leaped at the two students, "Witch Hu...!" A clang of metal as the large crescent shaped blade of the opponent's scythe, met with Claire's glowing pointed blade and stoped cold.

Death Room~

"They stoped the Witch Hunter this time?", said Liz, as she looked at the battle through the mirror.

"Yes but they're not done yet, far from it. Their souls are starting to expand again, but it's different then before.", Kid grinned,"Looks like they finally figured it out."

The fight~

Claire's blade looked different then it usually did. The top end of the scythe was curved like a crescent moon, and the blade was straight with three spikes at the bottom. The young Grim Reaper smirked, "Soul Hunter!" Coal made a slashing motion with Claire to send a skull-shaped blast at their opponents in a cloud of smoke. Coal leaped away from the blast breathing hard again, eyes on the smoke as it started to clear.

"Did we get them this time?", Claire asked, but stoped when the smoke cleared to reveal the Meister still standing and seeingly unharmed. "N-not even a scratch!? What's going on?", Claire stammered.

The older Scythe Meister took a few steps towards the two students smiling in silence before, "Well done you two, you both were off to a rocky start. But in the end you both managed to pull through. Had it been somebody else, or a normal kishin, that Soul Hunter of your's would have ended the battle in an instant."

Claire glowed and transformed, while Coal looked at the speaker conffussed.

"Passed?", asked Coal, "What are you talking about!? Who are you really!?"

"I can answer that one.", said Claire, looking at the older Meister, as the other Weapon transformed back into a human.

Both figures smirked.

"There's no real Meister and Weapon that are hunting human souls.", explained Claire, before looking from her partner to the two smirking figures, "Right...Mom. Dad."

Maka and Soul walked out into the light grinning at the stunned Reaper and the girl. "Well it's about time.", laughed Soul, crossing his arms, "What gave it away?"

"When you used Witch Hunter.", repleid Claire, "Witch Hunter is different for every Weapon-Meister pair. For you both it's taht cresent moon shape."

"Well done.", Soul nodded in approvel, "So you were paying attention in class after all. You are so like Maka."

Claire beamed.

Coal walked over and stoped beside Claire, eyeing the two adults with a carefull narrowed eyes. "Wait, so then this mean that this was just a Remedial Lesson?", he said now starting to understand things.

Maka nodded, "Right Coal. The point of the lesson was to cut you two down to size...humble you both a bit and knock that arrogance out of you both."

"Arrogance?", both students spoke at the same time.

"Yes arrogance.", confirmed Maka, "This wasn't about testing your strength iin a fight. We know you two are powerfull. But just because you can resonate with each other to use Witch Hunter, doesn't mean you are truely working together."

"Witch Hunter, and even Genie Hunter, aren't going to always work and your not always goign to have your partner with you.", added Soul, "Fighting a kishin isn't something to take lightly like you both have been untill now. We've been through plenty of situations where they are, literally, life or death and where we have had to make hard choices. All of us."

Claire turned to look at Coal, "Kind of like when we tried Soul Hunter. If we didn't make that move in time, I would have transformed and taken the hit. You still got hit though, some Weapon Partner I turned out to be.", she pointed to the cut on the young Reapers shoulder and laughed lightly.

Coal glanced at the cut from Souls blade and carefuly touched it,"It's just a scratch Claire, nothing to worry about. And I would have done the same for you...they're right though. We can't be so reckless anymore, we were lucky today that we were facing your parents and came out with only a scratch. It could have been worse. No more being so reckless?", he held out his hand to the girl.

The Weapon grinned and shook her Meisters hand,"Yeah."

Soul and Maka smiled at each other, before Maka turned back to the two students. "Okay you two, time to get back to the Academy. Lord Death would want to speak to you both, and I want to look at that cut anyway Coal.", said Maka.

"Yes Dr. Maka.", both students chorused as they fallowed the adults back to the DWMA.

The dark figure watched the four head back to the Academy with narrowed eyes, before disappeareing.


	3. Magic In The Air Part 1

**Sorry these introductions seem a little tedious, I have the other chapters ready and rearin' to go! It's just these intros are a bit tougher to write, since I really want to be able to introduce the characters as best as I can.**

**So you guys met our main pair in "Arrogance", now say hello to our other pairs. This one involves an orgional and the product of a TsubakiXBlackStar combination. There were two things I struggled with in this chapter: 1) Should Tsuna be like Tsubaki and have the multipule weapon transformation gene or be a meister like her father? 2) Should this chapter involve Blair? I knew I wanted Blair to be in this introduction or the next one, but I finally decited to place her in this one. (Yes fellow Blair lovers...she is in this chapter!) I also settled for making Tsuna a meister, but with Black Star's ability to shoot her wavelength directly at someone instead.**

**I have plans for the last introduction...hehe...**

The day after their remedial lesson, Coal and Claire were walking down the crowded halls of the Academy. Maka had treated and wraped the young Grim Reaper's shoulder the day before, when they returned to the school. The Scythe Meister placed his other hand around Claire to pull her closer to his side.

"Hey Claire! Coal!", came a high pitched female yell.

The pair stoped and turned around to see a girl with long black hair running towards them with a smile on her face. An aqua streak of hair bounced lightly around her face, as a blond haired blue eyed boy fallowed her a bit calmer. The pair stoped and Claire smiled at the newcommers, "Hey Tsuna. Chris. Good morning you guys."

Chris slaped Coal on the back grinnign at him, "Heard you two got your buts kicked by Soul and Maka yesterday."

Coal laughed, "Is that the rumor that's going around? More like the other way around, it wasn't easy though. They almost had us."

"Coal we would be in Dispence right now if we didn't pull off Soul Hunter.", corrected Claire raising an eyebrow. The weapon pressed herself a little closer to Coal's side, causing the Reaper to grin at her before looking at their friends.

"So you guys know about our lesson, have you guys been called in for an extra lesson yet?", the Reaper asked them.

Chris shook his head, "Nope. What? Afraid we're going to up-stage the powerhouse couple of the Academy Coal?"

"Don't get so cocky Chris.", warned the young Reaper, but the black haired boy smirked slightly.

After a mokment of silence, "Would Meister Tsuna Star and Weapon Chris Edmund please report to the Death Room imdietly. Would Meister Tsuna Star and Weapon Chris Edmund please report to the Death Room imideitly."

"Looks like it's your turns.", said Coal.

"Good luck and just be careful. Who knows what your lessons going to be, if we had to fight Soul and Maka.", added Claire.

"We will.", Tsuna nodded, before grabbing Chris's hand and dragging him towards the Death Room.

Chris and Tsuna left Coal and Claire, before heading for the Death Room. When they reached the large black door with the skull on it, Chris knocked before the pair walked in and through the gullitine arch way. Inside the Death Room on a platform stood Kid with Liz and Patty as usual.

"Hey Uncl...I mean...hello Lord Death.", Tsuna quickly corrected herself with a slight blush. She gave a bow, her black hair falling across her shoulders. Of course the only one that really had any real right to call the Grim Reaper "Uncle Kid" was Tessa. But Tsuna and Claire had grown up with calling the Grim Reaper "Uncle Kid" their whole lives. Only, while Claire stuck with calling Kid uncle, Tsuna had started to call the Reaper by his title instead. Of which had a tendency to drive the girl's best friend crazy at times. The young meister looked up at the Reaper and his weapons and gasped...something was obviously wrong.

Kid had his eyes narrowed and his face was cold in place of it's normal softness. Liz and Patty shared the same expression as their meister had. "Good. Now that both of you are finally here, we have a situation that needs to be handled imidietly."

"Situation?", asked Chris raising an eyebrow.

Kid lowered his head and closed his eyes, "Tsubaki and Black Star are in trouble. They left awhile ago to defeat a witch that we have been keeping an eye on for some time now and were taken hostage."

Tsuna froze at this news, "What!? A witch got mom and dad?! How!?" Something seemed off about this to the meister, both her parents were part of the seven that defeated Asura those years ago. How strong was this witch if she managed to defeat and capture them?

"It came as a shock to us to.", nodded Liz, looking at Chris and Tsuna,"Especially since the witch never really caused problems for the DWMA untill recently."

Kid looked back up at the two students, "I'm sending both of you to go after them and stop the witch, before she can cause any more damage then she already has."

"You want us to defeat a witch and rescue two three-star professors?", Chris raised an eyebrow,"Why us?"

"Soul and Maka are off on an equally important mission at the moment, and Coal was injured slightly last night. Aside from that you both excell in stealth and I think Tsuna's Soul Force will come in handy quite a bit in this situation.", replied Kid, looking at Tsuna who had gone suddenly silent.

_"Is Lord Death serious or is this our extra lesson? He did lie to Coal and Claire, only to find out that they were really fighting Soul and Maka for their extra lessons. But...why would Lord Death say something like this about mom and dad if it didn't have any truth in it? He's good friends with them after all."_, thought Tsuna silently.

Kid eyed her carefully, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up, Kid's voice snaping her out of her trance-like state. She looked up at the Grim Reaper with narrowed eyes full of determination, "Yes Sir Lord Death. We understand the assingment. We'll bring both Tsubaki and Black Star back and defeat the witch." The meister moved the strand of aqua hair behind her ear, before walking out of the room with her weapon partner. _"We're coming mom. Dad."_, she thought.

"Kid?", asked Patty.

Kid shook his head, "Fine, there's nothing more we can do but watch. The rest is up to Tsuna and Chris now."

The two pistols sighed.

**_TO BE CONTIUED..._**


	4. Magic in the Air Part 2

**This is part two of Magic in the Air. Let's find out what happens...shall we? And now ladies and gentlemen...give a rounding appalause to Blair! Oh! I should probly tell you that only Coal and Claire have met Blair, since Blair lives with Soul, Maka and Claire. And Coal (as Claire's boyfriend and meister) is always around Claire or her house.**

"Tsuna are you alright? Your soul waves are all over the place.", said Cris from the blade of the sword. After leaving the Death Weapon Meister Academy, Meister and Weapon left Death City to track the witch.

"Of Course I'm okay. We/re almost there now, I can sense the Witch's soul from here. It's like shes not even trying to keep us off her tail.", said Tsuna jumping over a log.

"Halloween Cannon!"

Tsuna just bearly managed to avoid a pumpkin shaped cannon blast. "She's here!", the raven haired meister said.

A purple haired witch hooverd above the two students sitting on a pumpkin. She looked down at the two, "Well you two must be Academy stidents.", she laughed.

"The first meister and his weapon that you faught.", said Tsuna, "Where are they!?"

The pumpkin witch laughed again, "Tell you what...let's play a game. Defeat me and I'll tell you whatever you want. Fail and...well you get the idea."

"She's baiting you Tsuna.", warned Chris.

"I know that Chris.", said Tsuna, before leaping for the witch. She sliced down at the pumpkin witch with Chris, but missed her completely. "I missed?", the meister landed on her feet on the spungy forest floor.

"Silly girlie, one-star meisters and weapons like you two are a piece of cake.", the purple haired witch laughed as she appeared behind the meister and weapon, "They don't make Academy students like they used to. Pum-pum pumpkin! Smashing Pumpkin!" The witch claped her hands and a pumpkin-shaped blast of energy at the sword meister. "That three-star pair before you two were so much stronger...and the two of you are so weak. It's said really."

"Shut up you bastard of a witch! You don't know what you're saying!", snaped Tsuna as she stood up shakily, "I'm going to surpass my dad! You don't stand a chance against me!" While the sword meister was generally calm and collected like her mother, unfortunetly she was also easy to tick off. When she was ticked off like this, Tsuna had a bad habit of falling into habits similar to her father. Tsuna was breathing hard and glaring at the witch in front of them.

"You're not going to surpass a pumpkin with attacks like these.", taunted the witch, easily blocking the blow with her sleeve, "Now come here so I can finsih you off." The pumpkin witch used her magic to wrap her sleeves around Tsuna to bind her arms to her sides and preventing her from escaping.

"Tsuna!", yelled Chris.

Tsuna struggled but eventually gave up when she couldn't get free from the witch's grasp. She hung her head and her eyes started to water in frustration, _'Damn! What the hell happend to me?! Am I really this weak that I can't defeat a cocky witch?! Sorry mom. Dad. I let you both down...I can't do this. I'm not strong enough to fallow you guys...like the others. Coal, Claire and Tessa can carry on in their parent's footsteps...I can't."_

_'Damn it Tsuna, you really let this witch get to you. You are so stupid sometimes, some meister I have. You're just going to give up like this and let this witch win so easily? What about Black Star and Tsubaki? You're really going to let Coal and Claire show us up? I thought we agreed we were going to show that Reaper and his pet Scythe that they don't rule the Academy! How can we do that if we're dead!?", _Chris's mental voice screamed.

Tsuna made a fist..what was she doing?! Chris was right as useuall! Coal and Claire were so perfect, but there was no way that the sword meister was going to let the pair upstage her and Chris. That was simply unexceptiable! _'Thanks Chris, you thinking what I'm thinking?', _she asked her partner with a slight grin, _'Might as well go all out against a witch...right?'_

_'Yeah. That's my meister.',_ Chris replied, _'Let's show this witch that Claire and Coal aren't the only ones that can handle a Soul Resonance.'_

"Bye bye girlie, it was fun.", said the witch laughing darkly, "Pum-pum pumkin!..."

But the witch was sent flying backwards when Tsuna slashed Chris's now glowing blade at her, cutting through the pumpkin witch's once rock-like sleeves like they were mere paper.

The witch looked surprised by this and a bit confussed, "What-?"

"Soul Slash.", said Tsuna under her breath and she held up Chris at the ready again, blade still glowing. She had calmed back down again, thanks to Chris, and was completly focused on the witch.

The purple haired pumpkin witch grinned and righted her self more, watching the pair a few feet ahead of her, "Well done.", she whispered under her breath. "Is that it?", the witch said louder, taunting and egging the meister and her weapon on.

Tsuna leaped again to deliver the final strike with another Soul Slash, all traces of her previous doubt and fear gone completly.

In the Death Room ~

Kid laughed, "She is so like Black Star." Then, "Alright Black Star. Tsubaki. I think this has gone far enough. They've learned the point of this lesson."

The fight ~

The witch didn't move and Tsuna and Chris were on target, when they suddenly froze. Tsuna's eyes became wide. What had happened? The pumpkin witch hadn't used her magic...had she? Both meister and weapon were pulled back away from the witch and Chris transformed back into his human form. Tsuna stared at the coils of shadow still wraped around her, before fallowing them to their source. The familier blue haired meister holding a long black sword in his hand and grinning at her. The coils released the young meister, and the sword glowed a yellow light to become a long black haired women with beaming eyes. "Black Star! Tsubaki!", Tsuna yelled with joy and ran to her parents with tears in her eyes.

Chris mumbled to himself, "Damn! We fell for the same stupid trick as Claire and Coal did!", he realized.

Tsubaki hugged her daughter with a soft smile on her face, trying to calm the sobbing girl.

Black Star looked at Chris grinning, "Yep! Sure did!", he nodded in confirmation.

"But then the witch...?", the weapon turned around and faced the purple haired witch walking over to the group.

In a puff of smoke the witch transformed and was replaced by a black cat. "You two were just as gulliable as Soul and Maka.", the cat laughed, "My name's Blair. I'm a cat with a ridiculus amount of magical powers."

Chris face palmed...it was just a test given to them by Lord Death. The guy really seemed to like messing with the kids... "But how do you guys know each other?", the boy asked conffussed on that fact.

"Blair lives with Maka, Soul and Claire. We knew she'd be the perfect test for you and Tsuna, because you never met...untill now anyway.", Black Star laughed and claped Chris on the back of the soulder, "Looks like you managed to figure the point of the lesson out all on your own."

Tsuna stoped sobbing, but still clung to Tsubaki as if her life depended on it. She looked at her father confused.

Chris looked at his meister and smiled a bit, she'd gotten over her dark little secret. Her fear of failure and her inferiority complex to Claire and Coal. That was the point of this lesson after all.

From the trees the hooded figure looked down at the group for a moment. Then he turned around and disappeard in silence...

**Damn! Kid has some sense of humor! But the world is at peace now, what else is a full fledged Grim Reaper supposed to do on his down time? LOL. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I can personally promise that Kid still has one more evil little trick up his skull-printed sleeves before we leave the intros. *evil grin***

**And we definetly haven't seen the last of that strange hooded guy...**


	5. All Or Nothing

**This is, without a shadow of a doubt, my all time favorite chappie for a reason you will all soon discover. Right now the plan stands at a three part chapter, but I may narrow it down to two if possible. We will see.**

**So. In case you haven't noticed, there is a spacific patturn to these tests because the difficulty keeps increasing. **

**1) Claire and Coal had a normal everyday kishin(discovered to really be Soul and Maka) they needed to defeat. They learned not to be arrogant, just because of who their parents are.**

**2) Tsuna and Chris had to rescue Tsubaki and Black Star from a witch(which turned out to be Blair). Tsuna learned not to let her fears control her choices and actions. Plus she learned to get rid of her inferiority complex to Coal and Claire.**

**Think you can guess what evil scheme Kid has up his sleeve this time around? I don't think you can, unless you figured out the point of this patturn. And yes my friends, there is a point to this madness I had Kid create.**

The sound of a piano drifted through the halls of the apartment. The song was dark but had an underlaying tone of gentle sadness to it, a female voice accompanied the music. "I'm falling, down into my shadow! I'm holding my breath and waiting for deadly night! Don't scary! If you want it, you can see for yourself any world at all! See you in your dreams, yeah baby, even if they're bad dreams! Fairy blue for you! I destroyed the stars and hung up black paper moon! If you believe in me! When you're lost here I am, forever with your soul! If you look up I'll be shining like the moon!" The song continued like this a little bit longer, until the girl playing the paino stoped and allowed the music to die off.

There was the sound of people clapping and Claire whiped around startled, to face her meister and their friends.

"Not bad Claire.", smiled Coal laughing a bit, "A bit morbid, but not bad."

"How long have all of you been standing there?", Claire asked them eyeing each member of their little group.

"Long enough.", smiled Tessa.

Cera nodded in agreement, her black raven wings folded to her back like useuall.

Chris leaned against the doorway smirking at Claire.

"That was beautiful Claire!", Tsuna walked over and hugged the young musician, "Did you wright that?"

The ashy blond weapon nodded, "Yeah. I kind of got the inspiration from my parents. Just seeing them together and everything inspired the song."

Coal smirked, "So. Does that mean that Soul and Maka know about your talents with music then?" Though he already knew the answer to that question. For as much of a show off and as out going as his partner was, he was sure that this peticular talent Claire would definetly try to hide from her parents. Though it was clear that she had inherited Soul's piano playing skills. And the out going factor from her mother Maka contributed to the singing bit of it all.

Claire glared at the young Grim Reaper and made a fist, "No they have no idea!", she snaped irritated. "And they're not going to find out either! Or so help me, I'll cut you to ribbons!"

"Take it easy Claire, what's so bad about Soul and Maka knowing that you can play the paino?", asked Cera confussed. It wasn't like the weapon as bad at playing, she was really good. This was a surprise revealation, for once Claire didn't want to show off.

The scythe shook her head, "If you're implying I'm afraid or something, that's not it. There's no reason to be afraid of anything. It's just..."

Coal placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, understanding what she was getting at without her having to say it. "You're afraid they might pressure you into playing the piano all the time.", he said simply.

Claire looked up at the Reaper and nodded, "Yeah. What if mom and dad pull me from the Academy, to take up the piano instead? It could happen."

"Well I'll tell you what will happen.", said Chris suddenly from his spot in the doorway, "We're all going to be late to class if we don't hurry now."

All at once Claire, Tessa, Cera and Tsuna took off out of the apartment as fast as their legs could carry them. Tsuna yelling at Claire and threatening her if they were all late.

The boys laughed and fallowed the girls a little calmer.

When the boys caught up to the girls, they stoped in order to avoid careening into the girl's backs.

Chris rubbed his head, "What the hell girls?! Why did you guys just stop at the top of the steps like that?"

"Shut it Chris and open you're eyes.", hissed Coal going rigid and narrowing his yellow eyes ahead of him, "Something's not right..."

Something was indeed very wrong. Instead of the useuall little to no people outside the front of the Academy, everybody was lined up and eyed the group with coald, hard stares. On top of that Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star were among the group glaring at the new arrivals.

"Mom. Dad. What's going?...", but Claire was cut off when Soul held up a hand to silence her and shook his head. She had never seen her father this grim-looking before...this serious. Even when he and Maka spoke to her and Coal after their extra lesson about making hard choices during a battle, Soul wasn't this serious. There was always a hint of laughter or teasing in his voice. But not today.

"Raven Witch Cera Raven.", this was Kid looking at Cera, "You are now under full DWMA custody for being a witch."

Cera became wide eyed and confussed. Witchs were welcome in Death City and they often attended Death Weapon Meister Academy as meisters. What was Kid talking about exactly?! Had something happened that made the treaty Kid established with the Witch Council void?

Without hesitation, Tessa transformed into her red and black pistol form in a flash of red light and ziped to Cera's hand.

Cera caught her partner.

Chris transformed into a broadsword and flew to Tsuna's hands.

Coal steped up and focused his eyes entierly on Kid, "Father what's the meaning of this? The DWMA and witchs have been allies for years, thanks to the treaty that you established with the Witch Council."

"That treaty no longer exsists, not since a witch attacked and killed a weapon-meister pair recently. She's been dealt with accordingly, but the terms of the treaty have still been violated and every witch in Death City must be accounted for and taken into DWMA custody", replied Kid.

"No!", snaped Claire as she steped up beside her meister and took his hand.

"Claire be quiet and stay out of this.", said Maka shooting her daughter a look, "Witchs are dangerous and have done more harm then good. How many times have we told you kids about Medusa and what she did?"

"Medusa was a crazy freak of a witch! But Cera is nothing like her!", Claire yelled back at her mother, "Cera is our friend and Academy Students protect their own...remeber?" When she was finished, Claire glowed a pale white and transformed into a scythe in Coal's hand.

"We don't want to hurt any of you.", said Black Star, "But we have a witch to deal with. Tsubaki. Ninja Sword Mode."

Tsubaki nooded, "Right.", and transformed in a burst of yellow light, before landing in Black Star's hand in the form of a ninja blade.

"Liz. Patty.", Kid glanced at the two blonds next to him.

"I can't believe we're actually going to fight our own kids on this.", Liz sighed, as she and Patty ziped to the Grim Reaper's hands in a burst of pink light.

"We don't have a choice.", sighed Soul, glowing and reappearing in Maka's out streached hand as a scythe.

Everything was dead silent.

The still tension didn't last very long, as it was no surprise that Black Star made the first move and rushed towards Cera.

Coal tried to block the attack with Claire's blade.

Black Star grinned, "Speed Star." His speed increased and allowed him to miss being hit with the silver and black scythe blade. He leapt into the air above the raven witch and slashed down at Cera.

Cera raised her hand with narrowed eyes at the more experienced meister and whispered, "Feather Plate!" No sooner had Black Star landed on the feather-shaped plate just above the witch's head, then he was thrown backwards towards Tsuna.

Tsuna jumped into the air to meet her father mid way and hit him with Chris, but was taken by surprise at the assasin twisting in mid air and static yellow energy appeared around his hand.

"Black Star Big Wave." Black Star slammed into Tsuna and sent her reeling backwards with a burst of his soul wavelength, before skidding to a halt. Not a scratch on him or Tsubaki in his hand.

Kid looked at Maka nodding silently.

The Scythe Meister nodded back in understanding, before jumping into action and headed for the younger Grim Reaper. She swiped at Coal in a downwards motion. "Now Kid!", yelled Maka, glancing back at the Reaper.

Coal managed to block Maka's attack in time and looked over to see his father rushing past them and heading for Cera. _'Damn! So that was their plan, even when it looks like they're just rushing into battle they still have a plan in mind!'_, the young Reaper hissed silently in undderstanding now, _'Black Star and Tsubaki are keeping Tsuna and Chris busy, while Maka and Soul keep Claire and I busy. That gives dad, mom and Aunt Patty a clear shot to Cera! DAMN IT DAD!' _What Coal couldn't understand was how they were supposed to help Cera and Tessa, when they were going up against the Academy's greatest meisters and weapons and were seperated into three different fights like this?

_"Coal..."_, it was Claire's voice.

Coal looked away from the gun fight going on between his father, mother and aunt against his causin and Cera. An imiage of what his partener was thinking about formed in the meister's thoughts. They've never tried something like that before, the group didn't even know if they could pull something that powerful off like that. And it would be powerful. With Cera's magic and Coal being a Grim Reaper both chanaling their abilities properly, they could beat their parents with one hit in one try. "Fine. We'll do it your way Claire.", the meister replied outloud.

But then something happened...something that caused Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Soul to transform back into their human forms. Something that caused Maka, Kid and Black Star to tense up and completly ignore their kids. Something that ended the fight instantly.

"Hey Coal, what's going on with them?", asked Claire still in weapon form.

"Not sure Claire, but let's check it out.", replied the scythe meister. Something was obviously terribly wrong and it was bothering Coal. The Reaper closed his eyes and used his soul preception to latch onto Claire's soul. Hewas rewarded by the feeling of Claire using his soul preception to streach her own soul out around the area in an invisable spider web-like formation. _'Soul Net...'_, he thought, _'This should help Claire and I determine if something's really wrong, or if this is just anouther ruse dad created.'_ But when the soul net reached a certain point, it ricochetted back like a rubber band had been snaped. The Grim Reaper lost the connection with his partner's soul and fell breathing heavily to the ground on his hands and knees.

Claire transformed back into a human and ended up on her back staring up at the blue sky and rubbing her head moaning. "What-what was that?", she hissed sitting up.

"A soul wavelength.", said Soul, his fist was clenched tight and shaking as he droped off.

"But that's impssoble.", retorted Coal, "What kind of kishin or witch puts off a soul wavelength like that!? It was huge."

Kid narrowed his eyes, "Can't say Coal." Then he looked at the gathered, now frightened and confussed crowd. It looked liek they had felt the strange powerful waves too. "Everyone get inside now! This test is over and I'd like to thank you for all of your cooperations. Classes will now resume as normal."

The crowds started to file back into the DWMA muttering things about the wavelength they had all felt.

Tsuna, Chris, and Claire stared speechless.

Cera had passed out and Tessa was shaking her to try and snap her out of it.

"Liz. Patty. Soul. Tsubaki. Maka. Black Star. Meeting in the Death Room now.", and Kid headed inside with the named meisters and weapons.

Coal watched everyone go inside with narrowed eyes, not worried about the fact that this was yet anouther of his father's tricks at the moment. Not when something more troublesome lurked in the shadows...

**You know...I love putting in little tid bits early on in a story and having them connect to something significant later on. But the readers have no idea what is something significant and what is fluff. It's so much fun!**

**Yes...I did do that just now. See if you can figure it out! There are several things in this chapter that the above could apply to.**


	6. Into The Past

**Congrats Reader! You have made it through all of the intros and thus shall be rewarded! Have fun reading!**

"We've got him now!", yelled Claire, appearing on the blade of the scythe, as Coal ran after the hooded figure carrying her over his shoulder, "He's going to run out of room up ahead here. We can finish him off in one swipe! The others should be closing in on him by now too!"

But while his partner was focused on the chase, the young Grim Reaper was focused on something else entierly. Something just didn't feel right about this to him.

Earlier that day, about ten minutes ago...~

Coal, Claire, Tsuna, Tessa, Chris and Cera walked through the streets of Death City on their way to the Academy. Tessa and Cera were just telling the other four about their mission in London, England, when Coal stoped and removed his arm from Claire's shoulders.

Claire noticed something was up with her partner and turned to look at him, "Yo Coal. Is everything okay?", she asked him confussed by his sudden actions.

The Reaper didn't say anything, instead he looked at Cera and Tsuna...the other two meisters of the group. "You guys feel that wavelength?", he asked the two girls.

Cera nodded, "Yeah, it's a witch alright. No doubt about it.", she said grimly.

"Is that a problem?", Chris asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Chris has a point.", added Claire, "I mean, maybe in our parent's time it was odd picking up on a witch's soul wavelength. But not anymore. I mean..you're a witch Cera, and you never use Soul Protect.", she pointed out, looking at her friend.

"But this wavelength isn't Cera's, I'm sure of it.", said Coal, now narrowing his eyes, "Cera's soul has raven wings and doesn't feel as angry as this witch. This one is twisted by bloodlust and a hunger for revenge...I can feel it's power from here."

"I don't reconize it either, so it's can't be someone from the Academy.", added Tsuna.

"Somebody using magic to mess with us?", suggested Tessa, looking at the others.

"I don't know of any spell that can warp a soul like this Tess.", replied the raven witch, before she looked at Coal, "Coal?"

The Grim Reaper nodded, "Right, then we have to assume that this is an enemy that should be delt with as soon as possible. But we have to be careful."

"Well, there are six of us and one witch, meaning why not go with an ambush strike?", suggested Chris, "Tsuna and I can go one direction, Coal and Claire the other and Cera and Tess can go by the air, because Cera can use her wings to fly." The members all agreed and seperated into their designated positions, agreeing to drive the source of the powerful soul some place where they could easily corner whoever this person was and confront them.

The chase again~

"Coal snap out of it!"

The Weapon's voice brought the Reaper out of his thoughts and back to the chase, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What's up with you Coal?", asked Claire, "You were fine a minute ago, but now your soul waves are all over the place."

"I'm fine, just thinking. This witch isn't a normal and we've never fought a witch before.", said Coal, bringing his worries to the surface. He didn't come right out and say it, but he didn't have too. He knew his partner would understand what he was saying without him saying it outright. The truth was the young Grim Reaper was worried that checking out the source of this wavelength was the wrong decision. Perhaps they should have just gone to the Academy and alerted their parents first, instead of jumping in after the witch. The six students trusted each other without question..no surprise since they had all been raised together since they were infants. Their families joked that Coal and Claire were partnered the moment they first met...and that Cera was bound to come along and partner with Tessa from day one of classes. Same with Chris and Tsuna. But there was a bit of truth in that and from the get go, Claire and Coal had been the figureheads of the group. In other words: if this went down hill, Coal was the one that made the final call.

"Don't lie to me Coal, you should know better. I mean I'm your partner, stop thinking for once and focus on taking out that witch. We'll be fine, I mean remember our remedial lesson?", said Claire.

Coal sighed, "Yeah, thanks Claire."

Claire grinned, "There's the Reaper I know!"

The Meister came to a halt when they reached the end of the street and looked up. He narrowed his eyes. In front of him stood a hooded figure facing him and Claire. By the looks of the figure's height and frame, the young Meister was able to guess that the figure was a male. Not female like most witches. Whoever this was, was definetly not normal...even for a witch.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought witches were all female. So what's the deal?", said Claire.

"I'm not sure, but this wavelength... There's no doubt that this guy, whoever he is, is the source of this twisted soul wave.", Coal tightened his grip on the scythe's handle, "His wavelength is even more palpable close up, it's insane. Who is this guy?!"

The hooded figure smirked, "Well well. What do we have here? I was hoping you two would be the first to show up, and now here you are. It must be my lucky day."

"Can it creep!", snaped Claire, looking at the figure from the blade.

"Who are you and what do you mean you were hoping Claire and I would be the first ones here? You were expecting us?", Coal definetly didn't like this situation now.

"Let's just say I'm well acquainted with your parents. As for what I want...well, you'll find out when the rest of you join the party. But for now, I think I can play around with you two for a little bit. A little fun won't hurt, well it won't hurt me anyway.", the figure laughed.

"Our parents...?", but Coal didn't have time to finish the thought, because in the next minute the hooded man ran at the Reaper and Weapon.

Coal jumped back and faking swiped at the figure's feet with the scythe's handle, while aiming to cut his upper torso with the silver and black blade. It worked. Claire's blade met the figure's shoulder and the Meister grinned, "Got him!"

"Coal watch it!", yelled Claire suddenly, getting her Meister's attention.

Coal was able to jump back, and looked up to see needles retreating back into small black spheres hoovering in front of them.

"You got lucky your weapon partner has your back there boy. Otherwise you'd be dead right now.", the man lifted his head and smirked at the pair of students coldly.

"How is this possible?", Coal said, "That cut went through, I'm sure of it. You should at least be badly wounded if not dead by now."

"Hate to brake it to you little Reaper, but your little cut and crush attacks won't work on me. You've been right this whole time, I'm not your normal everyday witch.", the figure laughed.

"Coal, it's the blood from the wound!", said Claire, "Look carefully at his shoulder."

Coal looked at the hooded man's shoulder and things started to make sense. Claire was right. He could see the wound from their attack, but it wasn't bleeding anymore..almost as if... "What? Black blood?", the young Grim Reaper looked back to the figure with shocked understanding, "You used your own blood to stop the bleeding, I see now. Somehow your blood is black and you can manipulate it outside your body as a weapon. That's what the needles and these floating spheres are made of. They're from the wound we gave you a minute ago on your shoulder."

The man claped, "Give the boy a prize, he figured it out. Yet he has no idea who I am yet, he just scratched the surface of my power. You two should really have a nice little family chat sometime, you might find some of the answers you are looking for that way." The figure raised his hand, "Now this time die. Bloody Needle!"

"Feather Plate!", came a sharp female voice. A feather appeared under Coal and he and Claire flew backwards...just in time to avoid anouther round of needles. The new soul the young Reaper picked up was anouther witch, but this one was freindly.

The force that had caused Coal and Claire to slide backwards, almost knocked the pair of then into a wall.

"Nice! Just in time Cera, but still cutting a little close aren't you?", Claire said, as the raven witch landed in front of them holding Tessa in her weapon form.

Cera laughed, "What are friends for? So what are we up against exactly?"

Tsuna appeared on the witch's other side, holding Chris in his weapon form.

"We still aren't really sure.", replied Coal as he stood up, "All we know is that he can somehow manipulate his blood and use it as a weapon outside his body. Inside his body, he can harden it to stop any bleeding from a wound we give him. Those black spheres you see hoovering in front of him, are made of his blood and can shoot needles at whoever gets too close to the guy. He's also impervious to cut and crush attacks."

"Cut and crush attacks hm? What about gun fire and magic?", asked Cera grinning, "Ready Tess?"

The girl appeared on the side of the silver pistol, "As always."

The hooded man laughed darkly, as he scanned the group of students with a smirk on his face. "Hate to diappoint you girly, but none of you will get the chance to try anything now. With all of you here I can move on to the next phase of my plan, and it starts by getting rid of all of you. First you annoying brats and then your parents.", laughed the man.

Coal's grip tightened on Claire, this was bad.

The hooded figure raised his hand, "Tick-tock. Tock-tick. Time to turn back the clock now, have a nice trip into oblivion."

Before any of the students could react, there as a flash of bright light and all six Academy students were gone.

**Ohhhh...what happened to the new gang? Who was the hooded guy with the black blood? How did he get black blood? Why does the guy want to get rid of the new gang and our favorite cannons? Find out in the coming chapters!**

**Sorry. I hate cliffhangers myself, but I thought this would be a good one.**


	7. Genie Hunter VS Blood Hunter

**Sorry about that cliffhanger you guys, but I promise here are some answers to your questions. I hope you guys liked the hooded guy, because he won't be showing up for anouther two chapters or so, a new character is about to take center stage alongside a few old favorites. Hehe. Anway...without further adue...here is Genie Hunter VS Blood Hunter! TADA!**

Claire opened her eyes to find herself face to concrete with the cobblestone street, her heading throbbing madly. The weapon was sore all over and her ashy blond hair was plastered to her face. She blinked her blood red eyes and pushed herself up off of the ground into a sitting position. "Ouch my head.", she complained, the last thing she could recall was the strange hooded guy saying some kind of spell and a flash of bright light. That was when she remembered the other five. In a panic, Claire whiped around and got to her feet looking around frantic now. When she spotted the familier silhouettes of her Meister and their friends a foot or so away on the ground.

Claire took off and ran to the young Grim Reaper, before kneeling next to him and shaking his shoulder. "Coal! Coal get up!", she snaped at the black haired boy.

Claire was rewarded by a moan, as the Reaper shakily sat up and blinked at his partner,"Claire? Why the hell are you shaking me like that? I'm dizzy enough without you giving me whip lash."

"You're okay!", the girl sighed relieved and threw herself at the black haired boy and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Coal winced from the tight hug, but let it go and wrapped Claire up in a hug of his own. "Yeah I'm fine, Grim Reaper...remember?", he replied.

The two stayed with their arms wrapped around each other like that for a moment, until someone cleared their throught. "Well isn't that sweet? Hate to brake up the love fest you two, but we kind of have something's to deal with here.", it was Ceras voice.

Claire helped Coal up and drew his arm around her shoulder to help him regain his balence. Coal smiled at Claire, before turning back to the raven witch,"What about Tessa, Chris and Tsuna? Are they alright?"

"Here!", called Tessa walking over to the group.

Tsuna and Chris were hot on her heels smiling at the others. "So any idea who that hooded guy was? Or what he did to all of us for that matter?", asked Chris, eyeing each member of the group.

Claire was about to answer the boys question, when Coal tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. The weapon glared up at the young Grim Reaper,"Really Coal!?", she demanded clearly angry,"Now is not the time for..."

But something else had her Meisters attention, his full golden narrowed eyes attention.

The weapon looked in the direction he was and saw three figures that looked a little familier, but Claire couldn't place names to faces.

A guy with spiky blue hair holding a short knife-like blade.

A black haired guy in a suit with three white lines on one side of his head and holding a pair of pistols.

And finally a girl with white gloves, olive green eyes, and a black trench coat that was holding a scythe.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?", came a male voice from the scythe in the girls hand,"I thought you guys said there was only one witch. Not six."

"They aren't all witches, just the one with the wings you idiot.", snaped the Scythe Meister.

"Yahoo! Well what are we waiting for!", yelled the blue haired boy, before leaping towards Cera.

There was the sound of metal clashing against metal and Claire spun to see Tessa had transformed and the raven witch had used the black and red pistol to block the blue haired boys attack.

"What the hell?!", the boy yelled, jumping away from Cera.

"That witch is a Meister to.", said a female voice from the knife in the boys hand.

Cera laughed and twirled Tessa in her hand,"Thanks for that Tessa."

Tessa appeared on the side of the weapon and grinned,"What are weapons for? And what wrong pal? Never seen a witch before?", the last part directed at the blue haired boy.

"Quite frankly no, not in Death City in the open anyway.", said the black haired boy with the pistols,"Witchs aren't welcome in the city."

"Touch my meister and I'll blow you to the moon!", hissed Tessa.

"Let's see you try!", snaped the scythe,"Let's go!"

The female Meister nodded and charged Cera with the weapon above her shoulder.

"Claire! Chris! Tsuna!", snaped Coal, taking Claire's hand.

As soon as Coals fingers wraped around her own, the weapon glowed a pale white color and shifted into her weapon form. Silver and black blade met red and black, as Coal stoped the assault just in time. When both scythes met, there was a burst of black energy between the two weapons that quickly settled down and faded. The energy shot down Claire and burned Coals hands, causing him to gasp and hold his breath until the shock and burning sensation subsided. It looked like the same thing happened to the female Meister and her weapon too.

"W-what!?", the female Meister stiffened when she realized both weapons were scythes.

"This dudes a Scythe Meister!", came the male voice, as an image of a white haired guy appeared on the black and red blade.

"Your point?",asked Claire appearing on the weapons blade and grinning. The weapon knew that fighting with a scythe was unuseual because of the fighting style, but the girls grandfather and father were both fairly respected scythes. Her grandmother and mother were both well-known Scythe Meisters...how uncommon could it be?

Coal took advantage of the girls momentary lapse of action and put his weight on the scythe to use as an anchor. This allowing the young Grim Reaper to perform quick physical moves and kick out at the other Scythe Meister. But he wasn't aiming for the Meister...he was aiming for the bottom part of the scythes handle. Out of the corner of his eye, the Reaper noticed Cera and Tessa fighting the blue haired guy with the knife and Chris and Tsuna fighting the kid with the two pistols.

The girl ended up falling for the Reapers fake out and moved, rather quickly, to move her partner out of Coals range. This instantly lead to Coal quickly readjusting the weapon in his hand to slash at the girl. But the female Meister picked up on this at the last moment, and leapt back away from Coal and Claire.

"So you have impressive reflexes.", Coal addressed the Meister in front of them, "You're an experienced Scythe Meister I take it. Which means your Weapon Partner is formidable to."

"So? What about it!?", snaped the scythe meister, "What's your point?"

The young Grim Reaper eyed the meister and her weapon, while resting Claire up against his shoulder, "My point is that, no matter how experienced the scythe meister you are or how formidable your weapon is, you should stop this and leave our friend alone."

"Unless you want your asses handed to you.", added Claire.

The girl narrowed her olive hreen eyes, "Ready?", she asked the weapon in her hands.

"Let's do it.", agreed the weapon, as a light appeared around the two of them.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!", they yelled in sync.

"You ready Claire?", Coal asked, as a light appeared around them at the same time.

"Yep!", nodded Claire.

The red and black scythe blade changed. It started to glow and grew, taking on an almost more angular appearence.

Claire had no idea what was going on exactly, but she knew it wasn't good. "Coal!", she snaped at her meister.

Coal looked at her and nodded.

"GENIE HUNTER!", yelled the meister, as she leapt and slashed at Claire and Coal.

_The girl sat in the room in the only chair with her arms crossed. The room had a floor that was of dark grey and black checkerboard, with red curtains hanging all over the walls. In the room was a white grand piano with candles that gave off golden flames. The girl herself had platinum blond hair and dark red, almost black, eyes. She wore a red school girl top with a white neck tie and a black pleated mini skirt. Her knee high boots were buckled all the way up and made of white leather. The girl grinned darkly..._

"Wha-what!? That...impossible!", said the ashy blond haired girl, her green eyes wide with shock. Of course so was everybody else's eyes, because Claire had changed. Only this move was different. It wasn't Witch Hunter or even Soul Hunter, Soul Hunter of which Coal and Claire were attempting to use as a counter attack. Claire's scythe blade had grown and became covered in what looked like black cement. The edges were serated and evil looking, as a dark purple aura surrounded the weapon.

Coal grinned and laughed darkly, before slashing down at the meister and her weapon. "BLOOD HUNTER!", he yelled.

But before the attack could connect, something grey and black appeared between the two scythe meisters and their weapons. "Witch Hunter!", the attack was blocked by a black scythe. Then in the same male voice, "Soul Force!"

The last thing Coal knew he felt two palms press against his chest and a surge of a powerful soul wavelength. He flew backwards, realeasing Claire and hit a wall passing out instantly.

**Well we've met Stein and Spirit(though I know he was in his weapon form), as well as: Soul(weapon form), Maka, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty(weapon forms) and Tsubaki(weapon form-ninja sword). Who's this strange new girl with the platinum blond hair? That's for me to know and you guys to find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Answers And Memories

**Welcome back everybody! About that little cliffhanger...sorry if you didn't like it very much. But here is the newest chapter at any rate. Have fun! OH! And say hello to Medusa, Stein, Spirit and Lord Death for me! Also...if any of the cannons aren't in character...PM me and let me know so I can correct it right away.**

_"Well its about time you showed up Claire.", came a mocking female voice,"I've been waiting here forever." _

_Claire opened her eyes and found herself back sprawled out on a black and dark grey checkered floor. She was sore all over as she stifly sat up. _

_"Sore? Well it could have been worse you know. You're lucky that you finally unlocked the doors, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help and you and Coal would be dead by now.", said a girl with platinum blond hair and almost black eyes. _

_Claire stood and looked around the room with its red curtained walls. The other girl in the room looked remarkably like Claire, minus the small differences of the platinum hair and almost black eyes. As soon as the girl mentioned Coal, Claire was put on the defensive and turned her arm into a scythe blade. "Who are you and where are we!?", Claire snaped with her red eyes narrowed,"Where's Coal?!" _

_The other girl raised an eyebrow at the weapon, "Calm down, Coals not here but he is fine. You'll see him soon. As for where we are, we are inside the Grey Room, a place within your soul that was created by the black blood."_

_ "Black...blood?", Claire asked. _

_The girl made a pouty face,"I'm disappointed Claire, don't you remember me at all? After all the time we spent together when we were little kids playing here." _

_Claire's eyes widened,"C-Clara...?"_

_The platinum haired girl only smirked._

"CLAIRE!"

Claire's eyes snaped open and the weapon looked up into two sets of dark brown, two sets of blue and a set of golden yellow eyes. All of them familier and all clearly worried. Cera, Tsuna, Chris, Tessa and her Meister were all lined up around what appeared to be her laying in a hospital bed. Feeling pressure on her left hand, Claire glanced down and saw Coals hand griping hers rather tightly and relaxed. All of them were okay...

"You okay Claire?", asked Tessa eyeing her up cautiously.

"I'm fine Tess, sore like crazy but I'm okay.", replied Claire with a nod, "But what happened? The last thing I remember was fighting those idiots that were after Cera." The scythe looked at the raven witch, just now realizing that Cera didn't have her wings anymore...which ment her Soul Protect was probly active.

"Those idiots...as you said...were students here at the Academy.", came a female voice, very warm and maternal like.

Claire looked up to see a women standing behind the group of friends holding a clipboard and smiling at her. A shiver ran up the weapon's spine in an instant. That dark blond hair tied under her chin in a single braid. Those yellow eyes. Of course she, Tessa, Coal and Tsuna had only heard stories of the awful women from their parents...but stories were enough to pin point who this nurse was. Claire looked up at Coal with large crimson eyes and biting her lower lip unsure.

Coal didn't need his soul preception to tell that his partner was clearly struggling internally with herself to not attack the women. "Claire meet Dr. Medusa, she's the Academy's nurse. She took care of us when we were first brought in after passing out when that soul wavelength hit us.", the Reaper locked his golden eyes to her cromson, sielntly telling her to stay calm. They knew about Medusa being a witch and about the trouble she and her ventures put their parents through while they were Academy students. But...Medusa was dead! Maka and Soul killed her years ago! What was going on!?

_Clara laughed and shook her head, as she stood up and started to walk around the Grey Room, "Oh how cute Claire. First you don't remember me and then you're confused when you see the snake witch who is supposed to be dead. You're histerical!"_

_"Shut up Clara! I'll deal with you later on!", hissed Claire back at the girl. _"So..we're in the Academy and those guys were students? Then why did they attack us last night?", the ashy blond asked Medusa out loud.

"Well...let's just say it's not everyday we see a witch meister with a weapon partner here in Death City.", Medusa looked at Cera and Tessa for a moment before pushing her way through to the bed side. "Now then. Mind telling me what happened?"

Before Claire even ahd the chance to ask Coal for help in this matter, a man with grey hair, glasses and a stitched lab coat walked into the room. "Sorry for the interuption Dr. Medusa, but Lord Death wants to see these six in the Death Room now.", the man said through the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Medusa looked up,"Stein. These children need rest, but if Lord Death is waiting for them."

The man named Stein nodded and removed the cigarette from his mouth to light it, "Okay you six, fallow me.", he said walking off.

The group all exchanged looks, before fallowing him. Hopefully Kid could clear things up for them now, like why was a supposedly dead evil witch the school nurse in place of Maka? And who this Stein guy was? And, perhaps the major question on Claire's mind, why was Clara talking to her after all these years again all of a sudden. But when they reached the Death Room, the six students didn't find what they were expecting.

"Wasa! Wasa! Waaasssuup?!"

The group stared...was this Kid? It couldn't be. Liz and Patty were missing, not to mention this Lord Death had a mask on and cape-like clothes. Kid looked like a completely normal person even if he was a Grim Reaper. Same with Coal. You couldn't tell they were Grim Reapers untill you saw them fight and weild a weapon, but this guy was noting like that at all.

Tessa looked at Lord Death, "Hey...this isn't Uncle Kid... At least it doesn't look like him."

"That's because this isn't our time.", Coal replied, "Isn't that right...grandfather?"

Lord Death looked at Coal, "You're just as observent as Kid, aren't you Coal? But yes you..."

But Lord Death was insterupted as a head of red hair ran into Claire and grabed her into a bone crushing hug. "CLAAIRE! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I'D GET TO SEE MY GRANDAUGHTER AFTER ALL!?", the red haired man yelled with tears of joy pouring down his face. Well they were for a moment at least.

Going on instinct, Claire transformed her arm into the black and silver scythe blade and shoved away from the yelling red haired man. "Let go of me creep!", she snaped at him and held the blade in front of her in a defensive positiion.

"Oh my...", said Lord Death.

"Well this isn't going to be good.", sighed the grey haired man behind the group.

The red haired man stared blankly at the scythe blade, his eye twiching for a second. The man's eyes also drifted up to meet Claire's blood red eyes. Then, "THAT DAMN OCTOPUS HEAD!", he yelled, "I"LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY PRECIOUS MAKA!"

Tsuna, Claire, Coal, Tessa, Cera and Chris stared not sure what was going on.

Lord Death hit the man on the heaad hard with the side of his hand. "Really Spirit, is now the time to be worrying about Maka and Soul?"

The grey haired man removed the lit cigarette from his mouth and blew out a skull shaped cloud of smoke, "Lord Death is right Spirit, as much as you don't like Soul you should be happy for Maka. I don't think things could have worked out better. Let it go already."

Spirit just kind of layed there on the floor bleeding a bit from the Reaper Chop.

Lord Death looked from the Death Scythe back to Stein and the students in front of him. "Anyway, where were we? Oh! As you six are aware of by now, this is Death City..but not really the one you are used to. It appears that something happened in your time that sent the six of you students back to the past, where your parents are still students here themselves. I'm Lord Death and the one that brought you here is Proffesor Stein...a teacher here at the Academy. The one that Claire attacked was her grandfather and my personal weapon, Spirit."

_"That's my grandfather, the famous Death Scythe?",_ thought Claire looking at the passed out Spirit and returning her arm back to normal again. She raised an eyebrpw at the Death Scythe.

"That witch we fought!", said Cera suddenly, "She said something that reminded me of a clock ticking before there was this blast of bright light. next thing we knew we were all waking up face first on the streets in the city!"

"Witch?", asked Lord Death cocking his head.

"We fought with a male witch back in our time, before he cast some kind og spell that sent us back here.", explained Tsuna.

"Yeah.", agreed Claire, "He was wierd though. He said he knew our parents and wanted to get rid of them after he dealt with us. Coal and I never found out why though." She left out the part about the black blood.

"Hmmm... A unknown male witch that has the magic to send people back in time. This could grow into a potential threat, but I think first we should figure out what to do about you six.", Lord Death looked at each of the six students, "it's obvious that we need to get you home to you're own time, but that may take some time to figure out in the first place." He looked at the grey haired man, "Stein that's where you come in. You'll be in charge of looking into seeing of there is a way to send these students home. I am also counting on you to keep an eye on our guests."

"Right.", said Stein nodding.

The grim Reaper looked back at the six students then, "Now that is settled we can move on here. Though you students are from a different time period, you are still Academy students. As such all six of you have been re-enrolled in the Academy and start your classes tommarow with Proffesor Stein here as your teacher. I've already called a few students to meet us here that will help you all to adjust to this era. It also goes without saying that nobody outside this room can know your real identities. The six of you have information about future events that could wreck havoc if our enemies get theur hands on it. Cera will also have to keep her soul protect as active as possible from now on. Witchs are still mortal enemies with the DWMA after all."

"We understand.", nodded Chris.

Cera nodded in understanding. She shivered slightly at the thought, not used to having soul protect active, but she got over it.

Just then a new group of people walked into the Death Room...seven new people to be exact. One of them smiled at Lord Death, "Hello Lord Death, you wanted to see us?" Three of the people were the meisters that the group had fought the previous night, which ment that the remaining four must be their weapon's human forms.

"All good you're all here.", said the Grim Reaper, "I heard that you students met our new guests last night. Am I correct?"

Both group's met each other as seven pairs of eyes glared at six pairs.

"What are they doing here with that witch!?", demanded the blue haired boy.

"That witch's name is Cera, Black Star, and her weapon partner is Tessa.", replied Lord Death, "They and our other guests will be attendign the Academy as new students. Students...meet Coal, Claire, Cera the Raven Witch, Tessa, Tsuna and Chris." He looked at the new students, "I believe these are the ones that you fought last night? Meet Black Star, Tsubaki, my son Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and Maka."

_'So we fought our...PARENTS LAST NIGHT! THESE IDIOTS ARE OUR PARENTS!', _thought Claire staring, along with her meister and the others, at their parents as students. She face palmed her forehead, the color draining slightly from her face.

"So what did you want?", asked Soul, hands shoved in his pockets and looking up at Lord Death. The same non-chalant atitude that Claire had grown up around.

"Well it's simple really, our guests need a place to stay until we can get them settled in. They will also need help adjusting to their new lives here at the DWMA...that's where all of you come in.", replied the Grim Reaper, "Chris, Tessa, Coal and Cera will stay at Gallows Manor with Liz, Kid and Patty. Tsuna will stay with Black Star and Tsubaki. Claire will stay with Maka and Soul. Sound good?", he held his thumbs up, even though both groups knew that they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Claire, Coal, Tsuna, Tessa, Cera and Chris all gave each other a look. The message was clear enough. They all thought that Lord Death was crazy...didn't he JUST tell them to keep their real identies hidden? Yet he placed them all with their parents! Things were about to get fairly interesting, that was for sure.

"Okay that's all for now.", said Lord Death clapping his hands together, "Now, it's getting late and from what Dr. Stein says Dr. Medusa wants to keep Claire under her supervison for the evening. That was quite a fight you all had last night. Why don't you guys show our new students around the Academy? Then Soul and Maka can lead Claire to Dispense and the rest of you can lead our guests to their new temporary homes? Hmm?" He shooed both groups out of the Death Room.

Later on~

Claire layed in the bed, staring up at the ceiling...her head racing with everything that had happened. The fight with the hooded guy. The fight the night before. finding out they were sent to the past and meeting their parents as students. Being so close to Medusa Gorgon the Snake Witch. This last thought caused the weapon to make a fist briefly, but she relaxed. No. She shouldn't be worrying about Medusa, not when there was anouther pressing matter to worry about and deal with first. The weapon closed her eyes and relaxed her body, allowing her mind to drift.

_When Claire opened her eyes again, she was staring at red curtained walls all around her. She walked over to the white paino, with the golden flame lit candles and ran a hand over the instrument. Dust collected on her palm when she looked at it and narrowed her eyes. This place had a wierd, confussing vibe to it. Powerful and dark. But at the same time familier and calming. Claire noticed that her clothes had changed into that of a prestine white simple ballgown now._

_"Looking for me again?", came the female voice that Claire had been seeking._

_The weapon spun around and looked at the girl that looked so like herself. "Clara.", she said, keeping her distance from the girl._

_The girl named Clara laughed a little and her dark red eyes flashed knowingly, "Hello again Claire. I take it this is more then just a cheerful visit to catch up on old times? It's been...what? Five to seven years or so? If I recall correctly, the last time we spoke like this wasn't long after you discoverd you were a scythe like dad. Of course I discoverd the same thing." Clara transformed her arm into a blade, but it was different then Claire's. Clara's blade was solid silver with a dark aura around it. the same evil-feeling purple aura that had surrounded Claire when she and Coal foguht Soul and Maka the night before...this first time Claire and Clara met again in how many years._

_"Why are you here again Clara? After all of this time?", demanded Claire._

_Clara laughed, "Oh so you do remember me and this place then, do you?", her arm transformed back to normal again._

_"Of course I do!", snaped the weapon, "Like you said before, we spent a lot of time playing together in this place. Mom and dad were worried that something was wrong with me and didn't like it when I talked about you and all the games we played in here. I could tell by the looks on their faces, though they never said anything about it out right. But you were like my sister...I was too young and nieve to think anythign was wrong with being here back then." Claire paused before, "I'll ask you again: what are you doing here after all this time? More importantly..what did you do when Coal and I fought against Sou and Maka last night? That wasn't Soul Hunter or Witch Hunter."_

_Clara sighed and sat in the chair again, "I'm here because the doors were completly unlocked when the black blood was activated during your fight last night. Don't you remember that burning sensation and the blast of black energy, when you and dad clashed against each other in weapon form? It was a reaction. A reaction like that only occurs when black blood encounters black blood...they ricochette off each other. the effects are different each time. For you last night, it just unlocked the doors to the Grey Room thus allowing you to come and go as you please. Now that the doors have been unlocked, we will always be resonatiing with each other. This means that we will be able to communicate like earlier when you first woke up and you'll be able to enter the Grey Room and go as you wish."_

_"And about earlier with that wierd move Coal and I pulled off?", Claire added, raising an eyebrow._

_Clara waved it off like it was nothing, "You mean Blood Hunter? That was simply me saving your's and Coal's buts, that's all. When you two resonate and the black blood is activated, that's what happens. Blood Hunter is created..and it's quite the move too, thanks to me anyway. Thanks to my help you can manipulate the black blood to harden to protect Coal from an attack at wil while you are inweapon form. But you're not the only one with controll over it. Had you not limited my control so much with your soul wavelength, I could have spred the blod to Coal and allowed him control over the black blood just like that hooded guy you guys fought before we ended up in this mess."_

_"You need my persmission to spred the blood to Coal?", Claire asked surprised. She had always thought that Clara was the one with the power when they were kids playing in the room...not herself._

_"Oh believe me Claire, don't underestimate my power.", snickerd Clara, moving a starand of platinum blond hair behind and ear, "All the same, while I am free to do as I please here in the Grey Room jsut as you are...when it comes to Coal I' hate to admit it that I only have as much power in that area as you allow me. Further more the black blood will only effect him when the two of you are resonating souls with each other. Since I require your soul wavelengths as a medium to transfer the black blood to Coal by. That stupid little Anti-Demon Wavelength of yours is such a pain to deal with."_

_"No!", snaped Claire, "I'll never let you spred the black blood to Coal! If I can use my wavelength to prevent you from effecting him, then I will!"_

_Clara sighed, "None the less, there WILL be a time when you have no choice but to let me spred the blood to Coal. When I can not say for sure though. But it's only a matter of a waiting game. I'll be here when you need me...and even if you don't want or need me actually." Clara laughed. "Is that all?", she added._

_Claire glared at the other girl._

**Well I hope that clears up the questions about what Blood Hunter is and who Clara is. Also...how'd you guys like the fan girl scream inducing part? LOL. I'm sorry if you thought it was annoying, but I honestly couldn't help myself. The timing was too perfect.**


	9. Class Is In Session

**Welcome back! I know it's been awhile...but thanks to some help I have finally decited to start pre-planning my stories. (I have Balencing Act completely planned out...and I have decited to be evil. So fans beware!...But keep reading!) Anyway yeah. So this is Class Is In Session.**

Claire was putting her hair up in it's typical two pigtails, when there was a knock at the room door. "Com in!", the weapon called finishing her pigtail and turning around. In the doorway stood her meister, Maka and Soul. Claire smiled, "Hey guys! Everyone head off to class already or something?"

"Yeah. We just stoped by to get you, ready?", replied Maka with a bright smile that was infectious.

Claire nodded, before walking over and allowing Coal to wrap his arm around her waist like normal. "Ready. We have Proffesor Stein, right?", she asked as the four walked down the Academy halls towards the Class Cresent Moon classroom.

"Yep, wonder what he'll have us dissect this time.", said Soul staring at the ceiling.

"Dissect?", asked Coal raising an eyebrow.

"The thing about Dr. Stein is he kind of has a hobby for disecting things.", replied Maka with a slight shiver, "He's a great teacher, just a little strange some times."

Claire shiverd slightly, before they reached the classroom and walked in.

_Clara laughed, "Oh come on Claire, what's a little disecting something? I mean think of all the times you and Coal dissected a kishin before you ate it's soul."_

_"Shut up Clara! Not during classes!", Claire snapped at the girl in the Grey Room, "If I want you're opinion, then I'll ask for it!"_

_Clara rolled her almost black eyes._

"Ah Maka. Soul. There you two are, and you managed to get Claire and Coal. Good. Now the four of you take your seats and we can begin with today's lesson,", said Stein.

Maka took her normal place beside Tsubaki.

Soul sat on his meister's other side and imdietly rested his head on his hand and stared boardly down at the Proffesor.

Claire looked around the room, by the loks of it each meister was sitting beside his or her weapon and vise versa. Before she could do anything, the girl felt Coal putting a bit of pressure on her waist with his hand, to move her with him.

It seemed like the young Grim Reaper had noticed this peticular patturn of seating as well. He lead her up the seps to sit behind Kid, Liz and Patty.

When they were seated, the Proffessor started the day's lesson. Well rather that day's DISSECTION. "Okay class, today we will be continuing on with our previous lesson by dissecting this CuoCuo you see here." Proffesor Stein pointed to the terrified-looking bird on the table in front of him.

"Ugh not this again.", sighed Liz twirling her hair around her finger, "I thought we moved past this whole CuoCuo Bird-thing days ago."

"As long as we don't have do any of the dissecting ourselves, it's not so bad.", said Kid.

"You have got to be kidding me.", maoned Claire, "He actually expects us to watch while he cuts that poor thing to ribbons?"

"What do you think you do to every kishin we fight? The only difference is that you end up eating the kishin's soul afterwards.", Coal raised an eyebrow at Claire, a bit unerved by the Proffessor himself.

That did it and Claire whacked Coal on the back of the head hard with her hand. "Yeah but that's different.", added the weapon, "Get it right Coal!"

_"Oh my my my.", Clara clicked her tounge and shook her head, "Looks like you've got some compatation Claire. Better keep a close eye on Coal now."_

_"What the hell are you talking about...?!", but Claire stoped. _Behind them sat two giggling girls, both were nodding to Coal and the weapon was sure she heard her meister's name whispered. Claire narrowed her eyes dangerously and looked away, while still listening in.

The Reaper was about to protest, when Coal felt a hand tap his shoulder and the young Reaper turned around to see a girl with short pink hair smiling at him. Beside her was anouther girl with long black like Tsubaki's.

"Hi I'm Kim Deihl.", the pink haired girl smiled warmly.

"I'm her weapon partner Jacquline, but everyone here calls me Jackie.", the darker haired girl grinned just as widely and warm as her meister, "You must be one of the new students that everyone is talking about."

This surprised Coal, "Yes I am, my name's Coal. What do you mean everyone's talking about us?"

"Well...it's just that we don't get many new students. So, when we do like you and your friends, everyone else in the school losses it.", replied Jackie.

"Okaaay...", Coal raised an eyebrow. Were these girls hitting on him? Seriously? Tecnically they were far older then the young Grim Reaper, plus didn't they see the way he came in with Claire? He never would understand girls no matter how hard he tried. He supposed he got that from his father and from being around Soul too much at Claire's. Speaking of the weapon, he could tell that Claire was working over time to not lash out at Jackie and Kim and droped stayed focused on Dr. Stein below.

In fact Coal was sure that..had it not been for a scalpel whizing past him and lodging itself in the wood between Jackie and Kim's heads..Claire would have acted herself. But since Dr. Stein had beat her to the punch but still go the message across loud and clear, the ashy blond weapon settled down with a wiry grin in her face. Her red eyes flashing in laughter.

BINGO! Thank you Proffessor Stein! In the future girls knew not to mess around and flirt with Coal. One because they all knew that nothing could brake Coal's bond with Claire due to their history and just what they've been through together fighting kishin. Two the girls knew that the young Evans would kick their buts if they even thought about trying to take Coal away in any form. The pair were simply to close to each other.

"Kim. Jackie. That's enough flirting.", said Stein, "Be glad this time that I would have been the one dissecting you, instead of someone else."

Both girls cringed.

Claire nodded in agreement.

After a moment Kid turned back the Scythe Meister and his weapon partner smiling. "So Claire, are you coming?", he asked the weapon.

Claire looked at Kid confussed, "Come where?"

Kid looked at Coal, "You didn't tell her yet?"

Coal gave a nervous laugh, before looking at Claire, "Forgot, the gang's having a party at Gallows Manor tonight for us all. Though Maka and soul would have probly made sure you showed up anyway."

"A party for all of us?", asked Claire, "At Gallows Manor?"

Now it was Liz that turned around and smiled at the the ashy blond, "Yeah of course." Her blue eyes shone, "To welcome you, Coal, Cera, Tsuna, Chris and Tessa to the group."

Claire smiled, "Sure! In that case, I'll love to come. Though Coal's probly right about Maka and Soul would have brought me along anyway if I didn't know."

The five laughed, but stoped and payed attention to the rest of the class when Stein cleared his throught and glared at them raising an eyebrow behind his glasses.


	10. Party At Gallows Manor

**So I'm thinking "how can I call this a SE fanfiction without a party of some kind?". Long story short, I decited that there would be a party at Kid's house to formally welcome our six new heros into Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty and Black Star's circle or whatever you call it. When when they had the one party, and Soul and Maka brought Crona and Ragnarok along. I was debating having Soul actually play the piano or not this time. I almost trashed the idea...until I came up with a fun way to twist it into something significant.**

Around eight 'oclock Maka, Soul and Claire walked up to Gallows Manor. The lights and the music from inside the manor house indicating that there was some kind of event going on iside the walls. Soul rang the doorbell with Maka standing on his right and claire on his left.

Soul wore a light blue dress shirt with a dark blue grey jacket over it and dress shoes. His slacks were a lighter grey color.

Maka had on a sleeveless pink top with a blue skirt that fell to her knees.

Claire's hair was hanging loose around her shoulders, in place of her two pigtails. Thanks to a little help from Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patty, she now wore a new gown. The gown was a maroon red color. In place of her normal red and black hairband, Claire now bore a thin dark champange colored hairband to stand out from her ashy blond hair.

_Clara sat in the Grey Room as useuall, only now she had changed to mimic Claire. Instead of her normal red and black schoolgirl uniform with the white high-kneed boots, the platinum blond's hair was done up in a long ponytail. Her clothes had changed into a rather striking imitation of Claire's maroon gown, but was black with a dark grey thin hairband instead. But something was up. In place of her normal mocking smile, Clara had an irritated frown on her face. Her almost black eyes narrowed in obvious discust at a large black door standing in front of the red curtain ahead of her. A hook beside the door with a golden key hanging beside it._

_"Clara?", Claire started to ask. This wasn't like the girl that lived in the Grey Room. What had her so irked all of a sudden? These feelings coming from the other girl's soul wavelength weren't as playful and calm as they useually were. They were filled with discust and contempt...though not at Claire or anyone the weapon knew. Someone else held the black-red eyed girl's full, unrelenting attetion. And they weren't on her even remotly good side either._

_No response._

Patty and Liz answerd the door smiling. "Hey Soul. Maka. Claire. Come on in.", grinned the older Thompson sister.

Patty ran off to join a fairly large group of people. "Kid! Look who finally showed up!", she laughed and skidded to a stop beside a black haired boy with black slacks and a dark brown dress shirt with a black tie.

"Good. Now that we're all here the party can really begin.", Kid nodded in approvel.

It didn't take very long for the thirteen people to brake off and fall into a normal-like routine. Patty, Tessa and Black Star stuffing themselves, while Tsubaki encouraged them. Soul, Maka and Liz were talking about something that had to do with a record over by a record player. Kid, Chris, Coal, Claire and Cera were happily engaged in conversation together. Coal looked around and removed his arm from Claire's shoulder, "I'm getting us some drinks.", and he walked off.

What happened next startled Claire a bit. "So. You two really are together then.", it was Kid and he was addresing Claire.

Claire theought this was a little bit odd, since...technically Kid already knew that she and Coal were more then just weapon and meister...but then she remmebred that this was the past.

"Yeah.", Cera nodded, "They've been together for a long time now." Her brown eyes glittered with a spark of mischeif.

"Three years doesn't consistute a long time necessarily Cera.", corrected Claire looking at her friend with a 'you're dead' kind of look.

This look only made the raven witch laugh.

"But doesn't that cause problems when you're fighting a kishin?", asked Tsubaki. She had walked over with Tsuna silently so that they were unoticed until the weapon said something.

Coal reappeared and offered one of the cups in his hand to Claire, who took it. "Not really.", the young Reaper replied, "If anything it makes us stronger as a weapon and meister pair. We do our best even more then normal, because we want to protect each other more then normal."

"Makes sense.", nodded Tsubaki.

But, while the group talked about relationships, anouther conversation cought her attention. Claire lokoed over to her parents talking with Liz by the record player and watched as Maka looped her arm around Soul's and pointed to a near by black grand paino smiling. She also watched Soul pull back to try and get away from the meister. Claire couldn't help but grin mischeviously. The weapon walked over and stoped her future father cold in his tracks, by grabing his arm and grinning. "Oh come on Soul. Now that your dark little secret is out, might as well give us all a demonstration. I'll even play with you.", Claire knew that she would have some explaining to do to her meister latter on...but where was the harm in playing just one little song with Soul?

"Since when do you play?", asked Soul, trying in vain to get away from the ashy blond. Then he turned and looked at his partner, "Maka! Do something!", he snaped at her.

Maka only giggled and shook her head, "Sorry Soul. But not this time."

Liz laughed a little at the sight of Claire dragging Soul.

"Since I was a kid.", replied the weapon as she started to drag Soul to the piano through the DWMA students, "I grew up watching my dad play for my mom and me all the time." Unfortunetly for Soul, Claire won the stuggle and sat next to him on the paino bench before pulling back the heavy cover to expose the pristine white and black keyboard. She looked at Soul with a truimphant smirk.

Soul looked at the keys in silence for a moment, before sighing and looking at Claire. "Fine, I'll do it. But you're starting the song off, since you got me into this mess."

Claire laughed, "Alright.", before pressing down on one of the white keys with her finger. A low note echoed through the room and everyone stoped abruptly to turn and look at the two sitting at the piano.

Coal narrowed his eyes as Cera whispered something in his ear. This couldn't end well one way or anouther for the group.

Claire began playing, her fingers running smoothly like liquid over the paino keys. The song was a little bit different then the one Coal and the others had cought her playing before they headed off for the Academy. This one was quicker and more up beat sounding. It wasn't a morbid song like the last one..this one was more like an invitation almost. It was difficult to make it from a solo into a duet, but Claire managed just the same. As long as she only played the softer-sounding notes it would work just fne. She looked at Soul raising an eyebrow.

The albino weapon looked from Claire, to Maka, to Kid and the others and then back at the paino keys giving in. Soul ran his fingers over the keys just as fluidly as Claire's, only he played the harder notes.

_Claire opened her eyes to find herself sitting alone on a bench in front of a white paino. The candles around her gave off a familier golden yellow glow, as Claire spun around to look at the only native inhabitant of the Grey Room. "Clara?", she asked and stood up, the white gown swirling around her feet as she walked over to the plantinum blond. She stumbled back slightly as Clara's wavelength hit her, but was able to steady herself. "Clara.", she said again, before noticing the object of the other girl's discust and hateful wavelength. A black door had appeared in the Grey Room and beside it was a small golden key on a hook. She walked over and reached out for the key with curiosity._

_"Don't think about it!", Clara snaped harshly._

_The weapon withdrew her hand and turned to see Clara walking over and stoping beside her. "What? Why? Where'd this door come from?"_

_"That horrid other one like me, that's where it came from.", hissed Clara, "This door leads to that dark room. Your's and Soul's little stunt with the paino playing connected the two rooms." She folded her arms, "Nice going genius!"_

_"What do you mean the dark room and the horrid other one like you? Soul and I didn't do anything that would effect you or the Grey Room. We couldn't have. You said the Grey Room was a place in my soul created by the black blood.", said Claire confussed._

_Clara let out a harsh laugh, "You think your the only person in the world that has black blood in their system? How do you think you got it? Magic? You were born with it idiot."_

_"What are you talking about now? How could I be born with black blood?", Claire asked._

_"As much as I hate it...why not open that door and find out?", retirted Clara, "It'll mean I'll have to come with you, but it was inevitable. Besides..I get to give that freak a piece of my mind at last."_

_Still not sure what was going on, Claire picked the key off the hook and unlocked the black door. She pushed the door open to reveal thick red curtains and what sounded like jazz music coming from the other side behind the cutains. She glanced back at Clara._

_Clara made a motion to go ahead._

_Claire looked back to the curtains, took a deep breath and headed in the direction of the jazz music._

_Clara fallowed right behind her, before the door closed with a thud._

**Muhaha. It can get worse and it will. Don't kill me guys okay? If you do, then the story will never be finished.**


	11. Three Souls, the Snake and the Demon

**So here is the next installment. **

**FUN FACT: This was supposed to be anouther "Part 2" but I changed my mind and made it it's own chapter all together.**

**So yeah. Just be careful of this chaper okay? There's going to be two completly different scenes going on at once in this chapter. 1) The scene in the Black Room 2) The scene in the Academy. The scenes will be labeled, but still...be carefull.**

_Claire stood frozen as she looked around the room. The room itself looked almost identical to the Grey Room, but with a few changes. The floor was a red and black checkerboard patturn, with the familier thick red curtains hanging on the walls. The record player with the soft jazz music was a foot or so away, next to a single chair. A black paino with creepy candles that gave off a blue flame stood a ways off. "Clara where are we? Did we just go in a circle or soemthing?", Claire asked looking around the room._

_"No. This isn't the Grey Room. Stay alert okay? As much as you don't like me, you're really not going to like the guy that lives here even less.", Clara hissed darkly. Her black-red eyes scanned darting around the ominous feeling room as if in search of something or someone._

_But while Clara was searching for someone, Claire's attention was drawn to the familier head of white hair and red eyes that matched her own._

_"Claire? What the hell...how'd you get in here? What are you doing in here anyway?", Soul eyed Claire._

Meanwhile at the same time in the Academy Dispense ~

The nurse sat looking at six recently compiled files, the one in her hand had a picture of a black haired girl looking up at her. Medusa narrowed her eyes at the girl in the picture. She thought it was a little odd how these students just showed up in Death City, already students but just enrolled in the Academy. Not only that, but four of them looked bore resemblences to several other students at the Academy. There was also the fact that, while the files bore the student's last names, the last names were suspisiously absent from the paperwork inside the files. The files on the students and staff members were useually more detailed then these six new student files. What was Lord Death trying to hide about these students and why?

"Well well. Medusa Gorgon, at last we meet.", a dark male voice spoke from behind the snake witch.

The with spun around, closing the file in her hands, and looked at a hooded man smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stood up. "Medusa Gorgon did you call me? What an unusual name, almost like one a witch would have.", she said rather calmly.

The man laughed, "Well that is your name isn't it? Or do I have the wrong Snake Witch on accident?"

"What do you want and who are you?", Medusa glared darkly and dangerously at the hooded man.

"You can relax, we're...freinds I suppose. Call me Damien. Damein Black.", the hooded man removed his hood to reveal a head of long greasy black hair. He looked like he was in his thirties someplace...perhaps his late thirties. He was average height and build for a full grown man, and had long black nails. He wore a black suit with dress shoes. "I'm here to make a deal and I'm offering to help you with your black blood research."

"In exchange for what?", asked Medusa.

Damein grinned and chuckled.

Back in the Black Room ~

_"Honestly it's a long story and I'm kind of confussed too", Claire admitted sheepishly, "I kind of just walked through this black door and ended up here." What was going on here? The weapon let her mind wonder back to what Clara had said about her playing the paino with Soul connecting the two rooms, and how she wasn't the only one with black blood. That she was born with the blood in her system. How was Claire born with black blood? Did Clara mean that she inherited the blood from one of her parents? Was this a clue that she inherited it from Soul? And if that was true then how did Soul get the blood in his system?_

_"There you are, you little freak!"_

_Clara's voice._

_Both scythes turned around to see Clara and, what loked to be a little red demon wearing a double breated, black suit, glaring at each other. Both looked fairly unhappy about the other's presence in the room. Clara looked discusted. The little demon looked angry and frusterated._

_"What the hell is that thing?", Claire eyed the demon, "And would SOMEONE please explain what's going on?!"_

_Soul took a more direct approach to the same demand, "Hey! Little Demon! Is this your doing!?"_

_"I'm not doing anything.", the demon replied, "I told you before Soul, I don't have that kind of power here."_

_"Then how'd they get here!?", Soul demanded._

_Claire looked at Clara, "Start talking Clara. You know what's going on, both of you do. I can tell."_

_"You two know each other?", asked the white haired weapon looking at Claire._

_Clara sighed, "Fine, you don't have to be so pushy about it. And yes Soul..we do know each other" She looked at Claire, "Claire, welcome to the Black Room. Think of it as a darker version of the Grey Room and anouther place created by the black blood.", she told Claire. "As for how we got here...it was all thanks too you two idiots playing the paino together."_

_"What are you talking about?", Soul raised an eyebrow at Clara._

_"During your fight when the two of you collided, there was a reaction. The black blood in both of you reacted to the black blood in the other...so in other words Soul's black blood activated Claire's. This created a kind of bond you see. When both of you played the piano your souls temporarily resonated with each other and made it possible to travel between the Grey Room and the Black Room at will, as long as you two are resonating your souls together.", the little demon replied._

_"Really?", asked Soul, now looking at Claire with narrowed eyes and then back at the demon._

_"For once he's not lying.", said Clara, "Think of being able to hack into anouther spacific person's soul. You become focused on a spacific person's soul wavelength and adjust your's to match their own. The result is you "hacking" into the target soul with your own. But this'll end once you two stop playing the paino and resonating with each other. Which should be any minute now, the duet is coming to a close.", the platinum blond sighed and crossed her arms._

Dispense again ~ 

"Those are my terms in help with obtaining data for your research.", said Damein darkly before holding his hand out towards the snake witch, "What do you say Medusa Gorgon? Seems liek a fair exchange, doesn't it?"

Medusa fell silent for a minute, eyeing Damein with narrowed eyes. After a minute she laughed and took the guy's hand, "Get me that data and you have yourself a deal. Double cross me and I'll have no problem killing you."

The man laughed, "I wouldn't think of it mother."

The Party~

Claire opened her eyes and found that she had sweat beads dripping down her face and she was staring at the paino keys. The loud appaluase around the room in gallows Manor from the other DWMA students, but the weapon turned a def ear to them. She was a bit too preoccupied by everything that had just happened in the Black Room. She felt a pair of eyes on her..no two...both were narrowed and questioning. One set crimson red and the other golden yellow.

Not good...

**Crud! I'm hooked! I am having SOOO much fun writing these chapters, now that things are starting to get a little more complicated! Things are going to get worse though... **

**Claire in twouble!**


	12. Two Truths And A Big Secret

**WARNING! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it took awhile, but with this chapter I had to be really carefull with. There is a lot of information and action in this chappie.**

**Hope this was worth you guys waiting for it. Hope it's up to par with what you've read before.**

After the party at Gallows Manor ended and everyone had left, both gangs were standing outside the manor house. "The party was great you guys, thanks!", Tsuna smiled and bowed to Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Sure.", nodded Liz, "Glad you guys all showed up."

Kid smiled, "Well we thought after getting off to a rough start, that a party seemed like the appropriate thing to welcome you guys to the group. After all we're all friends here." The Grim Reaper crossed his arms and nodded.

"It was so much fun! We should totally do it again some time!", smiled Patty nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah!", added Black Star, "It was awesome! Next time though we should do it at my place. What do you think Tsubaki?", he asked his partner.

Tsubaki gave a kind smiled, "Yeah. I love cooking, so I don't mind making dinner for all of us one night."

Liz then turned and smirked at Soul and Claire, "As long as Soul and Claire can play the paino for us again, that was great. You'd think you two had practiced that song and planned the whole thing." A glint shone in the older Thompson Sister's blue eyes.

Soul looked away, "Yeah not gonna happen. Anyway, we better get going." He flicked his gaze to Claire for a moment, before looking away again.

Claire flinched under the albino's gaze, knowing what he was more then likely thinking about.

As the six members that lived someplace other then Gallows Manor turned to leave though, they were stoped by a dark laugh and a man steping into view. "Finally I found you. To think it took me looking over half Death City when you've been here the whole time." The hooded man steped out of the shadowed sidelines and cut off the group's path.

"What the-?!", started Soul.

Maka made a fist, drawing her partner's attention.

"Maka?", Soul asked loking at had the Scythe Meister on edge...but what was it exactly? "Maka what's up?", he asked her again.

"This..soul wavelength.", Maka replied, "It's not normal for a human or even a witch."

"Maka's right.", added Kid, "This man isn't human. But I'm not even sure if he's a witch or a kishin either."

The man smirked, but then his smirk became a frown of frustration. "You brats again!", he hissed, "I thought I got rid of you six already! You shouldn't have survived that spell!" He held his shoulder with his opposite hand and stumbled backwards a bit.

Coal and Tsuna had blocked a whip-like stream of blood from hitting Black Star.

Cera had shot at the man in the shoulder and made him stumble back, unsteady now on his feet.

Chris appeared on the side of the broadsword's blade, "It's not like we wanted to see you again freak. You just showed up. Tsuna!"

The raven haired meister nodded and lept into the air heaading for the hooded man. Thanks to cover shots from Cera keeping the guy preoccupied, she was able to get in close. Careful to keep Chris away from him, she pressed her palm to the guy's side, "Soul Force!", and sent him flying back with a jolt of her wavelength.

"No way...", Maka stared wide eyed, "She can shoot her wavelength at him directly just like Proffessor Stein and Black Star?" Her eyes fell to the trail of black blood that had once been the stream blocked by Tsuna and Coal a minute or so ago. _'Black blood?...'_

"Maka snap out of it and focus!", snaped Soul, bringing the meister out of her trance, and transforming into a scythe.

"I could care less what Tsuna can do or who this guy is! I'm still going to take him down!", yelled Black Star with narrowed eyes focused on the guy standing back up breathing hard, "Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded and transformed into a chain scythe.

Black Star cought her and tossed one of the scythe blades at the hooded man, cutting his arm and wrappinng arounf it. "Gotcha! You're not going anywhere." The blue haired meister ran at the man.

The hooded man laughed and jerked his arm that Tsubaki was wrapped around, to redirect Black Star to tumble off to the side. He threw Tsubaki off his arm laughing, "Is this all you guys can do?! Really!? The Academy's best meisters and weapons and the students they trained...yet all you all have managed to do is knock me back away from you a bit. None of you reconize me either. I know it's been awhile and I look different, but I would think SOME of you would reconize me. Guess I put a little too much faith in all of you." He held up an arm to block gunfire from Kid and Cera. With every attack they tried, the man either purposly let himself become injured to attack with the blood or dodged it.

"Great, what now guys? Our attacks won't go through?", asked Liz appearing on the side of the silver and black pistol.

_Claire made a fist as she paced frustrated in the Grey Room, "This isn't good. At this rate the freak will finish what he started and not only take us out, but our parents too. There has to be a way.."_

_"Come on Claire, are you that stubborn that you are blinding yourself to what has to be done here? You know that if you don't let me have just a tiny bit of control, that you'll all be in bad shape and nothing will get better for anyone.", Clara smirked, "All I'm asking here is just a tiny bit of leeway to help you and Coal out a bit. Seems fair, right?"_

_Claire stoped pacing and sighed, she knew that the platinum blond was right. There was no other way.. "Just a little bit of leeway Clara, maybe just enough to give us bit of an edge. No Blood Hunter.", she said firmly._

_"All right all right. Not enough control to preform Blood Hunter, I got it.", Clara agreed nodding and waving her hand in the air._

"Damn! Now what?", hissed Kid as he let off anouther round of bright pink bullets at the hooded man, "If we're going to do any damage, then we have to get passed that blood somehow. Otherwise we're going to loose quickly."

"That's not going to be easy Kid.", replied Maka leaping back and landing beside the gun meister after trying to slash at the man with Soul, "Normal attacks don't have any effect on that it. We could try resonating, but he could just knock us aside still. It won't change much." Images of the last time she and Soul encounterd someone like this guy flooded back into Maka's thoughts.

Coal's grip tightend on the pole of the scythe, as he scanned the battle trying to think. This was bad news. "We need a way to combat thos black blood attacks. If we figure that out, then the rest of us might be able to get in a hit or two that could at least injure or weaken him.", said the Reaper.

"Listen Coal.", it was Claire, "I think I have an idea, but you have to resonate with me and focus on the blood on the ground at the same time..got it? The rest of you get ready to take a shot once it opens up."

Everyone looked at Coal and Claire confussed.

"Resonate and focus on the blood, why? What are you thinking Claire.", Coal asked his partner.

"Would you just shut up and trust your weapon partner already Coal! I know this is going to work.", retorted Claire. _She glared at Clara in warning._

_Clara only waved her off, "A promise is a promise Claire."_

"I don't know, it seems a bit risky to me.", said Kid thinking about what the weapon was proposing.

"We don't have a choice.", said Maka.

Coal nodded and took a breath before reaching out for Claire's familier wavelength, causing a light to form around them. _Coal looked around the strange room with the thick red curtains hanging all along the walls. "What-..?", he started, as he looked at Claire and Clara in front of him._

_"We don't have time to talk Coal, it's now or never.", hissed Claire as she glanced at the other girl beside her, "Do it Clara!", she snaped._

_Clara nodded grinnning widely and walked over to take Coal's hand in her own. She winked at the meister._

When the light around the young Grim Reaper broke, the black haired boy spun Claire over his head nodding in understanding. He was different from before. The Reaper was focused entirly on the hooded man, he held the silver and black scythe in a defensive position in front of him and eased his breathing not moving. Then he smirked and cut the top of his wrist slightly on the edge of Claire's blade. "Bloody Slicer.", he said before lashing his arm in a downward motion, sending a wall of black blood slaming into the unknowing hooded man.

"What!?", the man snaped, "How is he controling the black blood like this?! He shouldn't be able to use attacks like this just from resonating! The most he should be able to do is heal himself and stop my attacks!" The man was thrown backwards by the attack and tried to regain his balence to counter. Instead, he was forced to jump into the air and avoid a barage of bloody needles hoovering around him. "That blood should be useless! I can't use the blood untill I recoverd from that girl's soul wavelength hitting me! DAMN IT YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

"Maka! Now's our chance!", yelled Soul.

Maka nodded and ran forward holding Soul over her shoulder.

Black Star and Kid fallowed, as all three attacks slamed into the hooded man at once and sent up a cloud of dust. Coal's constant black blood attacks succesfully distracted the guy well enough that her either: lost complete focus on the other students and their weapon partners, or was to busy avoid the black blood.

_"That's enough Clara.", Claire narrowed her eyes at the platinum blond girl in the Grey Room, "Let go. It's over. Besides...you have some more explaining to do."_

_"Oh? Explaining? And it's over for now anyway.", laughed Clara, as she released Coal's hand and smirked at him before walking over to Claire._

As the dust cleared, Coal braced himself against Claire and breathed harder then normal. The effort to control the feeling brought on by using those attacks was overwhelming, even he did use his Grim Reaper abilities to keep the madness in check. It still had a fatiguing effect on him afterwards. Luckily the battle didn't last long, before Claire called the blood off.

While the others went to see if Coal and Claire were alright and talk about the hooded figure, Soul and Maka stayed back. What was up with Coal using black blood like the hooded guy did? What if Coal wasn't the only one in the newly inducted six that had black blood in their systems? Who where their 'friends' really? One thing was for sure...things were about to change again.

Maka and Soul's Apartment ~ 

Claire sat in silence at the kitchen table, while she and Maka checked each other in silence. Her red eyes glued to the table surface and her ashy blond hair covered her face. Her eyes were closed as Maka wraped her wrist in a bandage. _"How was I born with black blood?", she asked. She wanted to spend as litle time in the Grey Room as possible and wanted as answers as fast as possible. Claire wasn't going to waste time playing Clara's riddle games tonight..not after everything that had happened with the hooded guy. _

_"You inherited it from Soul.", replied Clara simply, "And before you ask..that power that Coal displayed earlier and Blood Hunter are all a result of the blood being a conduit for madness. Think of the madness as a huge burst of extra energy."_

_"So then that demon in the Black Room? You?", asked Claire._

_"You got it right Claire, we're both created by the blood just like the Grey Room and Black Room. The only difference is, thanks to your Anti-Demon Wavelength, you have more control then Soul does. Coal gets his control of the blood when he resonates with you from a combination of his status of being a Grim Reaper and your wavelength. The very same wavelength I believe you inherited from your mother. Strange little weapon you are. You inherited the black blood from your father, yet you also inherited the Anti-demon Wavelength from your mother to keep it in check.", sighed Claire, "Life can be so cruel. But one good thing does come from your little improved control of the blood. I'm much more attaractive then that demon AND smarter for that matter." She laughed playing with her hair and giggling._

_Claire's eye twitched a little bit at Clara's boasting. "Can we focus here please?", she said annoyed before going on with the questions, "How did dad get the black blood then? Was he born with it too?"_

_The girl's red-black eyes flashed and she sighed, before staring up at the red curtained cieling. "That's one of the very few questions I can answer for you Claire. See, as I am a part of your soul, I only know as much as you know. Nothing more and nothing less. You'll have to ask somebody else that question if you really want the answers to it."_

_The weapon sighed. _"Maka...how did Soul get black blood in his system?", Claire asked the Scythe Meister suddenly. Dead silence and some rather hard pressure on her arm. "Ouch! Hey Maka what the hell!?", snaped Claire as she pulled her arm away from the meister, "It was a simple question." She waited for some kind of response from Maka.

Maka just stiffend and starting to move about hte kitchen, getting dinner ready for the three and Blair.

Claire sighed and shook her head thinking of a way to get the ashy blond meister to talk, when she felt a pair of eyes on her from the kitchen doorway. She turned and crimson eyes met crimson, as she noticed Soul standing in the doorway looking at her with narrowed eyes. How long had he been standing there exactly?

Soul stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded for her to fallow him, before he headed out into the living room silently.

Claire looked back at a working Maka, before fallowing the white haired weapon. "How long were you standing there?", she asked the albino boy, when they were out of ear shot of the meister cooking in the kitchen.

"Long enough.", said Soul before turning around to look at Claire, "You want to know about the black blood that badly hunh? Either that or you have no clue. You're clearly not from around here..are you?"

Claire rubbed the back of her head nervously, "You could say that... And yeah, but when I asked Maka she kind of locked me out."

"It's just, that fight isn't a good memory for either of us. Plus Maka doesn't trust you after seeing Coal earlier, I don't think I do either.", said Soul leaning against the wall.

"But you're going to explain things anyway right?", Claire hoped she was understanding Soul right.

Soul sighed and explained the fight with Crona and Ragnarok. His voice steady, but it was clear from the lok in his eyes that the scythe didn't like to recall this peticular memory or the nightmares it brought with it for that matter.

Claire stood there frozen as she listened to Soul explain everything. _"We've all had to make hard choices, like life and death decisions before. There will be times when Witch Hunter, and even Genie Hunter, aren't going to be enough." _The words of a much older Soul came flooding back to the weapon. Was this what her father had ment, when he and Maka spoke to her and Coal after their extra lesson that night? Suddenly, Claire was sure she finally had an understanding of all those tests that Kid put the group through that drove them all nuts. Not only did she understand the purpose for Kid's lessons though, she also understood the groups parents better. Kid. Tsubaki. Patty. Soul. Black Star. Liz. Maka.

Without warning, Claire jumped forward towards Soul and wraped her arms around him tightly and shut her eyes. "I get it and I'll explain things to the others. Promise.", she said softly, refusing to let go of the scythe. It was weird. Allthough Claire knew that Soul wouldn't understand her actions or words she didn't care. Even though, technically she wasn't born yet, Claire could feel a certain sense of normalcy and calm being around Maka, Soul and the others. A sense that brought out the child to father association in her mind.

Soul was taken aback by the weapon's sudden actions and stumbled back a bit when Claire collided with him and wraped her arms around him. "What the-? What are you talking about Claire!?", he said not understanding. But instead of pushing the ashy blond away like he would normally do, something compelled Soul to return Claire's embrace and he listened.

After a moment Claire pushed away laughing a bit, "Sorry about that..um." She grabed Soul's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. She grabed a protesting Maka's wrist and dragged both back into the living room before standing in front of them. "We need to talk, just the three of us."

"Talk?", asked Soul raising an eyebrow up at Claire confussed, "About what?" This girl had more mood swings then Maka!

Maka glared at Claire, "Well? You have us here, so are you going to say something or what?", she said harshly.

_"Are you sure about this Claire? You know that this could just change things for the worse in the future, right?", Clara raised and eyebrow as she shook her head of platinum hair._

_"You know I'm sure about this Clara.", the weapon retorted back. _Claire took a deep breath to calm herself before, "I'm your daughter.", she told Maka and Soul unflinching.

**And now for a short brake...**

**FUN FACT! - I worked from the ending to the beginig on the chapter.**


	13. Family Meeting

**I'm glad all of you guys really liked the last chapter, and I really hope that it was worth the day and a half I made you guys wait while I wrote it. I really liked writing that chapter! Anyway, let's get the rest of the gangs in on the love! LOL**

**"I'm your daughter." **The words rang in Maka's ears, causing the girl to freeze to the spot and not move. Her's and Soul's daughter? What was Claire talking about, and how'd she figure that one out? The meister felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks, but looked away to pervent Soul, Blair or Claire from noticing it.

While his meister froze at this news, it had a completly different effect on Soul. The white haired weapon was holding his sides leaning back on the couch laughing. "_Our_ kid? Yeah right! Like I'd do anything like that with Maka!"

"SOUL YOU JERK!", yelled Maka pulling out a book and slaming it onto Soul's head, causing him to sink to the base of the couch with a passed out look on his face.

Claire winced at the familier Maka Chop and pinched Soul to make him jerk awake again and rub his head. The older version of Maka didn't use those chops very often anymore, but every once in awhile when her father or uncle did or said someting to irk the meister the dreaded book appeared out of nowhere. Claire had been a victem of the chop once or twice herself.

This worked, as the weapon bolted up into a standing position and sat back down on the edge of the couch.

"I'm not kidding! My name is Claire Evans, weather you believe it or not. It's true!", snaped Claire, glaring at her younger version parents.

"Alright fine.", said Soul, "Say we were to believe you, how do we know you're not pulling some stupid trick on us or something?"

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at her fingers, holding one up at a time. "I'm a scythe that looks like you only I'm black and silver..not black and red. I look like Maka. I can play the paino just as good as you. I have your eyes. I have your personality, but Maka's violent tendencies...accordingto you and Coal anyway."

"Hey!", Maka snaped at the girl.

Soul only laughed, "Hey, she's only telling you the truth on that one Maka. Not her fault.", he grinned, before looking back at Claire. Then, "So what about Tessa?"

"Patty.", repleid the ashy blond with red eyes.

"Cera?"

"She's new. We met when we were kids, before we all started at the Academy."

"Chris?"

"Same as Cera."

"Tsuna?"

"Who do you think? Black Star and Tsubaki."

This recieved a few silent stares from Maka and Soul.

Claire sighed and shook her head, "I know she acts more like Tsubaki but...get her ticked off enough and you'll have your proof that she has some Black Star in her too."

"Coal?"

"Kid and Liz. He's a Grim Reaper like Kid naturally."

And there was the silence that Claire had been waiting for. She face palmed, "Yes I'm going out and am partners with Kid and Liz's son. Man. You guys acted the same way the first time I told you guys about this.", she shook her head.

"Well.", said Soul rubbing the back of his head, "Guess there's only one thing left." He stood up and looked at the two ashy blond girls in front of him expectingly.

Maka nodded, "Let's head over to Gallows Manor then. We should tell Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star, Patty and Kid. Plus there's this hooded guy we need to discuss." The scythe Meister looked at her future daughter.

Claire nodded in understanding, as the trio waved good night to Blair and left the apartment for Gallows Manor.

When they reached their destination, Soul knocked on the door to have a surprised Coal answer the door.

Coal looked between the three, "Maka. Soul. Claire. What are you three doing here this late at night?", he asked them. For a fraction of a second, the young Grim Reaper's eyes flashed from golden yellow to icy blue and then back to their normal color again.

"We know everything.", said Maka eyeing Coal up. Now that she really paied close attention Coal did have some resemblence to the Academy students. Actually Coal looked exactly like Kid did, only slightly taller without the three white stripes in his hair. The Reaper also clearly lacked his future father's obsseion over things and people being symmatrical. He even had a skull ring on his finger.

Claire looked like Maka in her blue schoolgirl uniform. But at the same time she had Souls: personality, was the same weapon like him and had his same blood red eyes.

Why hadn't they noticed it before now?

Coal spun on his weapon partner and glared at her, "You told them!? Lord Death warned us not to say anything Claire!"

Claire yelled right back, "I didn't have a choice Coal! If I hadn't said something then we would have lost their trust! We can't afford that! We can't take this hooded freak out by ourselves!"

"You're so frustrating some times!", snaped Coal, "Do you have idea what this could mean!?"

"No! I don't!", Claire retorted back, her voice thick with sarcasim.

"Whats going on? It sounds like Maka and Soul are arguing or something.", Liz appeared behind the two arguing and her twin and meister behind her. The appearence of the Reaper and twin pistols silenced the argument between Coal and Claire._**1)**_

"You mean aside from you interupting some kind of arfument?", Soul asked rasising an eyebrow as he eyed Coal and Claire.

"We need to talk.", said Maka, "How long do you think it will take for Black Star and Tsubaki to get here?"

A Half Hour Later~ 

"WHAT!?" That was from Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Black Star. Though out of the five, Liz's yell was the loudest.

Patty jumped up in the air and ran over to Tessa, griping her in what looked like a back-braking squeeze laughing.

Tessa laughed a little nervously, not used to this side of Patty but she was still smiling.

Meeting his daughter didn't seem to phase Black Star at all. Instead he laughed, "How can I be so stupid?! No wonder you're a powerful meister! With the great Black Star and Tsubaki as your parents!", he told Tsuna.

Tsubaki only blushed a deep red.

Tsuna sighed and shook her head, but smiled.

"What are you talking about!? Me and Kid!? Oh no! No way! That's impossible!", said Liz freaking out just slightly. Though her words were negative, the pistol's face was flushed with a bright pink going accross her face.

Kid raised an eyebrow completly calm at the weapon, "Come on Liz. Would it really be that bad to be married to me?"

Liz froze.

Patty looked over Tessa's shoulder at Kid and Liz and giggled, "Awww! You and Kid make such a cute couple Big Sis!", she cried laughing.

"QUIT IT PATTY!", Kid and Liz yelled at the weapon, who was too busy with Tessa again to notice their yelling at her. Both meister and weapon were flusterd a bit this time around.

"Hey you guys do know that we still have a problem with that hooded freak running around right?", Soul's voice finally broke up the chaos that ensued after Claire's explination.

"Soul's right. As surprising as all of this is, there is a more important matter of the hooded man to deal with." said Kid, "We know he used magic to send Tsuna, Coal, Cera, Tesa, Claire and Chris back here from their time and we know he wants to get rid of all of us. But we don't know why he wants to get rid of us. Not only that, but I think it's safe to assume that he was pretty injured in that last fight...meaning he'll be in hiding and on alert at least for tonight. He'll be expecting us to come track him down right away after the battle. So our best option is to wait for tomamrow night and track him down as one team. We'll meet at the Academy and then head out from there."

"But...we'll risk losing his trail.", said Tsubaki.

"It's either that or go after him while he's weak, but alert.", replied Cera.

"So we're all agreed then?", asked Chris.

Everyone nodded.

**Ah anouther perfect moment to introduce one of the bits of Soul Eater that never gets old...Maka hitting Soul on the head with a book. (The other two are Blair/Soul moments where Maka gets ticked off and Lord Death Reaper Choping Spirit. LOL) The timing was awesome that I couldn't help myself. **

_**1.) **_**Yep typical kids. As soon as both side's parents show up, they shut up and things return to normal.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**_NOTE:_ Yes I am afraid that this _MAY_ be coming to an end soon my firends. I will push this out to as many chapters as I can though. I am thinking of coming up with a SoMa after this. I am already working on a Kid/Liz/Patty Origion that has some LizXKid in it. I thought about doing a ClaireXCoal thing after this too...but I'm iffy about it.**

**Sorry again for the wait!**


	14. Deal With The Madness

**It's Saterday! Meaning that here is a new chappie for Transcend the Soul. I told you all that this story is coming to an end soon, right? As in after this there are like three more chapters to go right? Five if I add an Epilouge or something. Anyway, don't worry about it okay? I still have Love Your Enemy about Coal and Claire AND I am developing a plot for anouther SE story. But that is getting too far ahead. Enjoy~**

The six meisters came to a stop all breathing hard from the running they had been doing. They had started their search for the hooded man early in the day so that at least part of the guy's trail would still be warm. But now it droped off just like that.

"Damn that guy! We lost his trail.", growled Black Star, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Maka was leaning against Soul as she hung onto him for support, "That's an easy one Black Star. Kid, Coal, Tsuna and I can use our soul preceptions together to find him. Plus with Cera's magic we should be able to find him."

"Then let's hurry, before he gets further away from us. Cera?", agreed Kid.

Cera nodded and her grip on Tessa, "Soul Protect release." When Cera released her soul protect, the wind picked up around her breifly, but settled once a pair of black wings appeared on her back. She kicked off from the ground and hooverd their with her eyes closed. "Okay, ready."

When the three meisters reached out with their soul preception, they winced and Maka, Coal and Kid stumbled back to the ground.

"Kid!", Patty appeared ont he side of the pistol and looked at the Grim Reaper.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?", asked Liz.

"This madness wavelength.", said Maka standing up, "It just hit us like a brick wall. He's near by, but where."

Tsuna rubbed her head, when she snaped her eyes open and looked down the street a little ways. "He's right here.", she said darkly with narrowed eyes.

The group turned around to face the hooded man behind them. "Hello again, so surprised to see you guys again. Are you ready for another round?", he grinned.

"Yeah. I just hope you're ready freak!", snaped Black Star, "Because this time around kishin, you're going down the hard way!"

The hooded man laughed darkly, "I think you have it backwards kid. If all you could do was injure me last time, what makes you think you can defeat the black blood this time around? Especially since it took you such an effort just to scratch me the last time we fought?"

"Shut up!", Maka yelled at the guy irritated, "You don't know who your messing with." She leapt into the air and slashed down at the hooded man with Soul.

_Clara glared at the door to the Black Room and tapped her foot irritated on the ground._

Black Star slashed with Tsubaki at the guy, catching him in the side but was hit with a single bloody needle in the process. He skided to a stop breathing hard and charged the hooded man again, ducking pink and red shots from Kid and Cera. He and Tsuna used Cera's feather plates to increase their speed and reached out to use their soul wavelengths, but were grabed and thrown back by a bloody whip.

Maka and Coal rushed past the two as they flew backwards and pushed off from the ground to strike at the hooded man. But they missed, when the guy seemed to dissolve into black blood and reformed himself behind the two young Scythe Meisters. The hooded man attacked them with bloody slicer and sent them skidding backwards.

_Claire walked over to Clara and stared through the open door for a minute, before looking at the platinium blond. _

_"You know what has to be done...don't you Claire?", the platinum blond asked Claire, "I can't stand the little red demon myself, but you saw for yourself last time. the only way to defeat black blood, is with black blood. Nothing else stands a chance against it."_

_Claire was silent._

_"You two can pull it off. You know you can, it'll be just like at the party but a bit more potent.", continued Clara grinning a little darkly now, "If you and Soul play that song you did together at the party while resonating with the others-"_

_Claire cut her off, "Then we'll spred the black blood to all of them. Not just Coal. But mom, Aunt Patty, Aunt Liz, Uncle Kid, Cera, Tessa, Tsuna, Aunt Tsubaki, Uncle Black Star, Chris. They'll all be infected with it...you and that stupid demon will have controll of them too. Right Clara?"_

The hooded man blocked a combined attack from Black Star, Tsuna and Maka with a bloody slicer. Then he used the bloody needles to attack Coal, Kid an Cera.

_"Yes, but have you really forgotten my little weakness already Claire?", Clara raised an eyebrow at the girl beside her._

_Claire turned from the red curtains and looked at Clara, "What weakeness?"_

_"I'm a part of you. You have the same Anti-Demon Wavelength as Maka...that's why I'm much more attaractive and stronget then that demon is. I told you that you were a strange little weapon before Calire. I said that because you were born with a madness facilitator AND a safe gaurd against that same madness.", explained Clara, "You didn't really think that Coal's Grim Reaper abilities was the only thing keeping the madness away did you?"_

_Claire understood then, "You can really keep the demon and the madness back? But you're made of black blood."_

_"Black blood that, I guess you can say has been purified by the Anti-Demon Wavelength.", correted Clara, "You and Coal thought about it during Cera's and Chris's test...don't try to deny it. With you and Soul synching both group's soul wavelength's together this guy won't stand a glimmer of a chance agaisnt us this time around. this nightmare can be over and done with."_

_Claire hesitated before, "Fine, but only as long as you keep that demon back while we're playing."_

_"Deal.", nodded Clara._


	15. Concert For Two, Part 1

**WARNING! LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! I SPLIT IT INTO TWO PARTS!**

**Hey and welcome back again everyone! So I know that we all left off in the middle of the big and final battle between our heros and the hooded guy. (Speaking of...yes. You will discover his identity here shortly. I promise.) The last thing we saw was Claire making a deal that she will play the piano with Soul and use the black blood, as long as Clara keeps the Little Demon and madness back away from them while they play. Let's see what happens!**

_Claire pushed her way through the thick red curtains, untill she stoped and looked around the familier sight of the Black Room. _

_Clara stoped beside her and looked around with the same old discusted look on her face. She glanced at Claire, before walking off with her white gown swishing around her feet as she did. Her plantinum blond hair bouncing around her shoulders._

_"You two again!?", growled the Little Demon, glaring at both girls, "What do you two want this time!?"_

_Soul walked up and looked at the two girls, "Claire? How'd you get in here again?"_

_Claire shoot the red demon a hateful glare, "Shut up! I need to talk to Soul, not you!", she snaped at him with force behind her voice. Then the girl turned to Soul, "We need to talk...we have to use the black blood at the same time."_

_The Little Demon grinned and fell silent._

The hooded man laughed as he continued to fight the six meisters.

"This isn't possible.", said Kid, "No matter what we do it's like he's not being effected at all by our attacks. There's not a scratch on him."

"We're not going to last much longer at this rate. Not if we don't think of something fast.", said Tsuna agreeing with Kid.

"Listen up everyone. We're going to try and synch our souls to resonate as one big team, using Resonance Link.", Soul said, cutting through the current conversation.

Everybody stoped and looked at the black and red weapon Maka was holding.

"But we don't know how to do that.", said Tsubaki from her weapon form, "Even if we did we can't be sure it'll be strong enough."

"We can do it. Claire and I'll each play a different song on the paino to sync each group's wavelengths seperatly. Then we'll start playing the same song together to join both group's soul wavelengths through Maka and Coal.", explained the albino weapon.

"We can use Cera's magic as a glue to hold the link between both groups together and renforce it.", added Claire, "If we pull this off then it should be more then enough power to take this creep down for good."

"Are you two sure about this Claire? This can go horribly wrong, and if that happens...", started Coal, but the Reaper was cut off.

"You guys are going to have to trust the two of us. This can not fail!", Claire snaped.

"Claire's right. As much as it sounds like a reckless move, we don't have a choice.", added Soul.

The other meister and weapons looked at each other, before Kid spoke up. "Fine then, we'll use resonance link and try to sync our wavelengths together. Claire. Soul. Cera. Maka. Coal. The rest of us are counting on you guys to keep the link going."

_Soul turned to meet Claire's gaze, before heading over to the black grabd piano._

_Claire fallowed the albino and walked over to a second grand piano facing Soul's black one. She ran her hand over the cool white surface, before looking up to see Soul raising an eyebrow at her. _

_"Well are we doing this or what? This was your idea right?", he asked her waiting._

_Claire nodded, still not sure about this as she sat on the matching piano bench. Hearing a giggle, the weapon looked up to see Clara sitting in the center of both grand pianos grinning at her._

_The platinum blond sat in such a way, that she fit perfectly in the center of where the two pianos met. She reclined back on her hands and winked up at Claire. She closed her eyes and stared up at the red curtains cloaking the cieling of the Black Room. "Whenever you are ready meistros.", she addressed the two weapons sitting on the piano benches._

_The Little Demon watched, biting his namils in anticipation._

"All right you guys, Soul is going to start playing.", said Maka getting ready.

"Yeah, Claire is too.", added Coal. He took a breath and focused on his partner's and group's soul wavelengths.

_Soul and Claire both taped a different paino key, beefore the Balck Room was filed with two completly different songs. One fast paced with mostly hard, powerful notes coming from the black piano. While a much gentler, sadder song with softer notes came from the white piano. The two songs were so different from each othr, that it sounded liek they were fighting each other to be the loudest piece in the room._

Maka, Kid and Black Star listened to Soul's playing for a minute, before linking their soul wavelengths together through the Scythe Meister.

Cera, Tsuna and Coal did the same thing, as they listened to Claire's playing.

_Soul and Claire looked at each other across the paino tops, as crimson met crimson. Both of them were ignoring the black blood puddle that was starting to replace the tiled floor underneath them and the blood that driped down the walls. _

_The Little Demon's grin widened._

The hooded figure laughed, "Whatever you brats are doing, it won't help you! Just because you can use the black blood, doesn't mean you know how to use it!" He yelled, "Bloody Needle!" The needles surged towards the group.

_Claire looked up at Clara, as the other girl sitting on the instruments nodded._

_"NOW CERA!", yelled Claire and Soul suddenly, hitting the same piano key mid song._

_"WHAT!?", snaped the Little Demon, "They changed the song!?" The red demon made a fist and stomped over towards the two playing the new song on the painos. But he stoped when he noticed Clara sitting on top of the two instruments._

_"Oh I wouldn't Demon.", Clara's voice was dark and her red-black eyes narrowed at the red demon. She transformed her arm into the dark grey scythe blade and held it up in front of her in a warning. "Look around you, you have no power at the moment. So just go sit in the dark corner like a good little demon and stay there.", she hissed._

_She wasn't kidding either. _

_The Little Demon looked around the Black Room and growled in frustration, when he noticed the black blood had disappeared from the room's walls and the puddle of the blood under the two weapons playing the new song was shrinking until it disappeared. The atmoshpere in the room changed, now that Soul and Claire were playing a new song. Soul handled the harder notes, as he fallowed Claire's much softer leading notes. _

_The Little Demon glared at Clara, who only smirked knowingly back at him._

"WHAT!? How could the needles miss when they were right on target!", growled the hooded man, as he looked at the group. The bloody needles had completely missed the group, now standing off to the side with all eyes focused on him.

The group was different then before though for some reason, the hooded man could feel it. This wasn't going to bode well for him.


	16. Concert For Two, Part 2

**And here is the exciting second part and conclusion of the final fight between the hooded guy and all of our favorite characters! This is really my first seriously detailed SE fight scene. I'm sorry if it's a little choppy or whatever, let me know what you guys think. Just and FYI a Resonance Link with thirteen people...NOT EASY TO WRITE! LOL! But sooo dang worth it! Enjoy!**

**_The Little Demon looked around the Black Room and growled in frustration, when he noticed the black blood had disappeared from the room's walls and the puddle of the blood under the two weapons playing the new song was shrinking until it disappeared. The atmoshpere in the room changed, now that Soul and Claire were playing a new song. Soul handled the harder notes, as he fallowed Claire's much softer leading notes. _**

**_The Little Demon glared at Clara, who only smirked knowingly back at him._**

**"WHAT!? How could the needles miss when they were right on target!", growled the hooded man, as he looked at the group. The bloody needles had completely missed the group, now standing off to the side with all eyes focused on him.**

**The group was different then before though for some reason, the hooded man could feel it. This wasn't going to bode well for him.**

Cera's grip tightened on Tessa in her weapon form and smirked at the hooded man, "You're such an idiot. You should have realized it was over for you the minute you found out that you accidnetly sent us back in time."

"Double Resonance Link!", the group replied as both group's combined wavelengths formed one larger wavelength.

"Double Resonance Link? Ah! Who cares! You're still no match for me!", the hooded man shrugged off the bad feeling he had a moment ago and lashed his arm downwards again to send anouther wave of black blood at the group, "Bloody Slicer!"

Kid, Cera, Coal and Maka jumped out of the way of the black blood to avoid it. When the wave slammed into Tsuna and Black Star it exploded harmlessly when the two slashed at it with their weapons. Their eyes were narrowed forward.

"You're going to have to do better then that old man.", growled Black Star, "Come on Tsuna." The assasin rushed forward with surprising speed, the sword meister right behind him. He slashed Tsubaki at the hooded man and managed to succesfully land a blow.

Before the hooded man could react and lash out at the assasin, Tsuna struck him from the other side with Chris and knocked him back.

"This is impossible! What the hell...AGH!", the hooded man was bombarded with red and pink shots from Kid and Cera.

Then Coal and Maka came from behind and forced him to slam face first into the concreate with a simultanious strike to the back with their scythes. Both Scythe Meisters jumped back away from the guy and held their partners over their shoulders galring at the guy.

"This...this can't be possible!", the guy stammered as he pushed himself off the ground, "I can't be beaten by some half-trained brats! What the hell happened to make them so strong all of a sudden!?", he demanded righting himself again and breathing hard.

"You mean you didn't realize it? It's simple really.", said Kid calmly and focused, "We combined our soul wavelengths as individual teams first thanks to Soul and Claire's respective seperate piano pieces." He let off anouther round of bullets at the hooded man, and jumped up into the air to avoid a bloody whip.

Maka slamed Soul under the guy's chin, "Then we combined them together!", she added.

"And thaks to Cera's magic acting like a glue if you will, we're able to maintain and strengthen the wavelengths into a single stronger wavelength. Effectivly increasing our speed and power!", Coal added as he knocked the guy to the side using Claire.

_Clara smirked at the Little Demon, who was clearly frustrated as he backed away from the two weapons playing the pianos. "Allright you two, let's finish this freak off.", she said addressing Soul and Claire._

_Soul and Claire hit a key and let it's single sound fill the Balck Room. "Black Star and Tsuna.", said Soul grinning._

"Tsubaki. Enchanted Sword Mode.", said Black Star under his breath.

"Right!", Tsubaki transformed into the long black sword with dark energy crackling around it.

Shadows around Black Star exploded forward and wraped around the hooded man, before yanking him towards the assasin and Tsuna.

Both meisters slashed at the guy at the same time, until Tsubaki released him and returned to her normal Ninja Sword Mode rather quickly. "Shadow Star: Check Mate Slash!", Black Star nodded, before stumbling forward a bit.

"Soul Slash.", grinned Tsuna, but she dashhed forward to catch Black Star just in time and Chris's glowing died down.

The hooded man yelled in agony as black blood driped fromteh large gash in his side. "Why you little arrogant fools!", he snaped glaring at Black Star and Tsuna.

_"Kid. Cera. You two are up.", said Claire as she and Soul hit a new key._

Tessa transformed herself into a rifle-like cannon, which Cera aimed at the hooded man. "You ready Kid?", she asked the Grim Reaper. Then, "Magic Cannon." A burst of dark purple light flew towards the guy.

Liz and Patty transformed into their gauntelet forms and black energy sparked around the needles that had sprouted from the Reaper's shoulders. "Ready. Death Cannon.", he said cooly and fired a large discharge of yellow energy joined the dark purple energy and a large explosion erupted as both collided with their target.

The hooded man stumbled and nearly slipped in the quickly spreading pool of black blood around him. He just glared at Kid and Cera.

_"Maka. Coal.", Soul hit a peticularly long note just as Claire did._

_"Clara!", nodded Claire._

_Clara smirked and nodded back in understanding._

Light surrounded the two Scythe Meisters, as both scythes transformed in their hands.

Soul took on a more angular shape and glowed with a translucent light almost, as Maka lifted him over her shoulder.

Claire, on the opposite end of the spectrum, was once again covered in black blood and took on an eviil serated look. A dark aura surrounded her and Coal, as the Reaper lifted Claire over his shoulder.

Both meisters took off and headed right for the hooded man.

"NO! Bloody Needle!", the hooded man yelled, trying to stop the two meisters. But the needles just bounced off the blades of the two scythes harmlessly.

"GENIE HUNTER!"

"BLOOD HUNTER!"


	17. Broken Spell and Everlasting Bonds

**So? Did I do okay for my first ever SE detailed fight scene? I hope I did, because there are going to be a couple more fight scenes in Fallen Souls and Love Your Enemy. Oh yeah! For those of you that were hoping to see the hooded guy's real identity...it's in here! Just make sure you read the chapter carefully, otherwise you might miss it. Anyway enjoy!**

**"GENIE HUNTER!"**

**"BLOOD HUNTER!"**

Meanwhile: 

Medusa watched the scene below from her broom. At first it looked like everything was going to plan, until the group used Double Resonance Link. When the dust exploded upwards from the collision of Genie Hunter and Blood Hunter the snake witch frowned. "So much for my experiment.", she sighed, "That stupid little demon." Using the smoke as cover, the snake with flew off before she was detected by one of the young meisters below.

The Fight Again:

The blast from Coal's and Maka's combined attacks sent the meisters flying backwards or ducking to the ground quickly. When the cloud of smoke started to clear up, the students carefully sat or stood up to look and see if their stratagy had done anything.

"Maka! Soul! Claire! Coal!", yelled Tessa, now in her human form. She scanned the area for the two meisters and their weapons.

"Tessa!?", came a female voice.

It was Claire!

Tessa sighed when four figures walked towards them from out of the smoke coughing slightly. "Good! You four are okay!", she said with clear relief.

Soul was supporting Maka and he grinned his toothy grin at the pistol, "Yeah everything's cool. Looks like we're all here then.", he nodded.

Liz raised her eyebrow at Maka, "Jeez Maka you don't look so good. You sure you're okay after an attack like that?', she asked worried.

Maka smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. Just a little winded, but I've got Soul to help me." She smiled at her partner.

Soul smiled back, "Hey what are cool partners for?", he teased her laughing.

"So what about the hooded guy?", asked Kid walking over and stoping beside Liz, with Patty on his other side.

"Ha are you kidding!", it was Black Star leaning on Tsubaki in her human form too, "There's no way that guy sould servive an awesome attack like that from a god and his girls!"

Tsuna and Tsubaki smiled sheepishly as they laughed a little bit.

"But still...", Claire looked back at where the guy once was and saw that only a large puddle of black blood remained. She smiled and relaxed, leaning her head against Coal's shoulder. _"Thank you for you're help Clara.", she told the platinum blond girl, who was once again sitting in the chair in the Grey Room._

_"Well I couldn't let you die idiot.", Clara scoffed, " I would have died too you know."_

_"Still...", Claire said._

_"Oh knock it off and go lean against Coal or something already.", Clara waved Claire away, but there was a small grin on her face._

Coal wraped an arm around the weapon's waist and drew her closer to his side smiling at her. Then he turned his attention back to the rest of the group at large. The young Grim Reaper was about to say something when he was cut off by an alarmed Chris.

"Guys! Look!", Chris's eyes were wide as he held up his hand. His hand had suddenly become blurry like it had begun to fade or something.

And he wasn't the only one either... Coal, Claire, Tsuna, Cera and Tessa also became blurry just like Chris had.

"What the hell?", Black Star said looking at Tsuna's arm confussed.

"It seems that you are all hading back to your own time now.", the group spun to see Lord Death, Stein and Spirit walking over to them. "Yes just as I thought. Now with that witch defeated, the spell that he cast sending all of you back here has been broken and all of you are going back to the future."

"Going back?", asked Maka.

Lord Death nodded, "Yes, with the spell gone the time stream is correcting itself and any damage that was done by the male witch."

_"Don't you worry your pretty little head Claire, I'll be going back with you guys. You can't get rid of me that easily.", Clara smirked shaking her head from her seat in the Grey Room._

_Claire nodded, "I wasn't worried.", she replied. _Claire let go of Coal and walked over to Soul and Maka, before drawing them both into a hug. "We'd love to stick around, but there are some people waiting for us to get back. See you guys and Blair at dinner though.", she winked at her student parents.

Soul laughed, "Stay cool Claire and make sure Coal takes care of you." He looked pointedly at the Grim Reaper.

"See you soon.", said Maka hugging Claire back tightly. Meeting their kids was really wierd, but the group had become close friends with their future kids all the same.

Coal rolled his eyes, "Yes sir." Then he looked from Soul to Kid and Liz, "See yeah both at home.", he said.

Kid smiled and nodded, "Allright, don't be late.", he teased his son with his hands in his pockets.

Liz actually ran forward and hugged Coal, at the same time Patty wraped Tessa in a tight squeeze of her own.

Black Star draped and arm around Tsuna, as he held Tsubaki to him with the other. "Hey Tsuna, remind me to show you more of my moves when you get bacl alright? It's not going to be easy to surpass your old man after all."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah okay."

The group continued to wave good-bye until the six completly faded away.

Once they were gone, Black Star kept Tsubaki close to him with an arm around his waist and looked at the others grinning. He laughed when he noticed Soul had an arm around Maka's shoulders and Liz leaned against Kid slightly.


	18. Home

_**QUESTION! **_

_**Should I write one more story that has Claire and Coal in it? I have an idea, but I really don't want to over-use the characters.**_

**Hey there my ever-loyal fans both young and old. Unfortunetly this is the last official chapter of Transcend the Soul. I will be adding an Epilouge, but that it. Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this, and I am soo glad that I got to write this for you. **

**OH! **

**By the way, I am setting up a roleplay for this called Transcend The Soul. There will be limited spots though, because I am only accepting the characters that were in this fanfiction. Also please stay true to my story line and the character's personalities. Thank you all again so much!**

**Love all of you!**

After waving good-bye to Lord Death and their parents, the group found themselves back in front of Death Weapon Meister Academy. The laughing sun high above them in the familar bright blue cloudless sky. The large black phsyique of the school with it's white skull detailing and enormus lit candles jutting out from the sides. It was almost as if nothing had happened, perhaps the group had spaced off and been standing there in front of the academy for the past twenty minutes or so. Certainly not been sent back in time and spent several days there attending classes with their student parents.

"Soooo...did we make it back or what?", asked Tessa looking around at the building and their surroundings, "How exactly are we supposed to tell if we made it back alright or not?"

Then, from out of nowhere, all six Academy Students were hit rather hard in the backs of their heads by something thick and hard. The hits were accompenied by a familier angry female voice, "There you six are! Where the hell have you been?! Do you realize how late you guys are for class or how long we've been searching all over Death city for all of you!?"

It was an adult Maka in her nurse uniform, holding a thick book rather threateningly and glaring at the six students rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Careful Maka, we don't want to knock them out after all. They're late enough as it is. We can't have them missing even more class time.", Soul walked up and stoped beside Maka as she placed her book away.

Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Black Star fallowed the albino weapon shortly afterwards.

All of them were adults and all of them were loking at the six students with questioning looks.

"Mom! Dad!", yelled Tsuna as she rushed to Tsubaki and Black Star. She wraped her arms around her mother grinning widely, "I missed you guys!"

"Missed us? Are you feeling okay Tsuna?", Black Star raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "I think that last Maka Chop did a number on you."

Tsuna only laughed and shook her head, as she looked up at the assasin and weapon.

Tessa ran to Patty and engulfed the pistol in a large bone-cracking hug of her own.

Coal walked calmly over to Kid and Liz smiling, "Hey Mom. Dad. Don't bother asking...it's a long story.", he explained, "Plus you probly wouldn't believe us if we told you anyways."

Kid and Liz looked at each other, before Liz wraped an arm around her son and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at the young Grim Reaper with shining blue eyes, "Whatever the story Coal, we're just glad we found all of you in once piece like normal."

"Not that we had thought something aweful happened to all of you.", Kid added laughing a little bit and nodding in approvel to Coal.

Claire walked over and joined her parents smiling at them, as Maka hugged her tightly. When the hug was over, Claire stayed latched to her mother and looked up at her father grinning. "Hey dad, remember what you said during Coal's and my extra lessons? I think we all get it now."

Soul smiled and laughed, "I think you do too Claire. Now, let's get going and get the six of you kids to class...or what's left of it anyway."

They all laughed, as the seven adults lead the six students into the Academy.

**Sorry it was so short!**


End file.
